Detective School
by aikharyunara
Summary: Chap 8 is up! Penyelidikan singkat dimulai. Partner lama bertugas kembali dengan berbagai keanehan. Organisasi tersembunyi sedikit tersingkap. Rencana buruk pun hampir dimulai. Penasaran? Come and read it and leave a review please. Maaf update lama T/\T
1. BEGIN STORY

**Title : Detective School**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Detective School © **_**Aikharyunara **_**and **_**hoshiNamikazEmiUzumakI**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Frienship/Crime/Angst**

**Summary : Ini adalah awal dari cerita ini sebelum kita menuju ke cerita sebenarnya. Cerita ini dimulai ketika Uzumaki Naruto masih kecil. Bagaimana awal ceritanya?**

**WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal-Abalan, Aneh, DSKYTDADMB (Singkatan baru :** "**D**an **S**egala **K**eburukan **Y**ang **T**erlihat **D**an **A**da **D**i **M**uka **B**umi" *Singkatang Gaje lebih tepatnya, atau tidak nyambung.

A/N: Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai! Para ninja yang sudah meninggal boleh kubangkitin-dimatiin lagi. Gpp kan? *ngaco

RnR PLEASE!  
>HAPPY READING… ^.^<p>

**BEGIN STORY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan!"

"Hm? Apa Naru?"

"Nalu boleh tidak jadi detektip?"

"Ng? Detektip? Apa it- Oh! Tentu saja Naru-chan,"

"Yei! Tlus, kapan Nalu jadi Detektipnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan sekarang Naru. Besok, jika Naru sudah besar,"

.

"Benelan ya, Tou-chan?"

"Bener. Naru kenapa mau jadi Detektif?"

"Yeeii! Nalu mau jadi detektip, soalnya Detektip itu keljanya membelantas kejahatan dengan memecahkan kacus. Kayak Tou-chan!"

.

"Hahaha... Naru bisa saja. Naru yakin kan mau jadi detektif?"

"Mau! Mau! Benelan ya!"

.

"Beneran. Tapi, Naru harus mengetahui beberapa syarat menjadi seorang Detektif,"

"Bebelapa cyalat? cyalat itu apa Tou-chan?"

"Syarat itu, permintaan yang wajib dipatuhi"

"Wajib? Wajib itu belalti halus dipatuhi?"

"Ya, kau cerdas sekali Naru,"

.

" Syalat apa itu Tou-chan?"

"Pertama, Naru harus adil pada semua orang. Meskipun yang berbuat jahat adalah teman sendiri,"

"Hmm... Tlus?"

.

"Kedua, kau harus berani. Tunjukan kalau dirimu itu bisa. Meskipun menghadapi hal yang sulit,"

"Hmm... Aku tak mengelti makcud Tou-Chan. Tapi pasti Nalu ingat!"

.

"Yang Keempat. Walau Tou-chan bilang harus adil. Naru tidak boleh kejam,"

"Hem... Iya deh, Nalu ndak ngerti"

.

"Hahaha, kau masih kecil Naru. Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti apa maksud Tou-chan,"

"Ada lagi Tou-chan?"

"Ya. Yang terakhir..."

"Apa Tou-chan"

.

"...Hadapi takdirmu. Jika takdir mengatakan kau harus berpisah pada orang yang kau sayangi, kau harus menghadapinya. Begitu pula dengan Takdir yang mengatakan untuk menjemputmu,"

.

"E-Eh?"

"Nah, Naru. Ayah pergi dulu"

"I-Iya, celamat bekelja Tou-chan!"

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan kapan pulang?"

"Tou-chan ada diluar kota Naru-chan, sabar yah"

"Aku kan rindu Tou-chan,"

"Tunggulah,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ja-jangan... ini mi-milik Tou-chan..."

"SERAHKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"Atau kau akan,-"

"Kauu! JANGAN SENTUH DIA"

BRUAKK!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Itu takkan berguna!"

"Kau takkan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti"

.

.

BRUKK!

"Naru-chan!"

"Biar aku yang bawa Kushina,"

.

.

"Pergi!"

"Kushi-"

"Pergi! Selesaikan urusanmu! Baru pulang!"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Aku dimana?"

"Hm? Dirumah sakit sayang..."

"Oh,"

"Tou-chan tadi datang lho, Naru ndak kangen? Bentar lagi Tou-chan datang"

"Tou-chan?"

"Ya, Kenapa naru?"

"Tou-chan Nalu itu yang mana?"

"Eh..."

.

"Maaf Naru, Ini untukmu"

.

.

.

.

'**White Detective School'**

"Ini sekolahnya Kaa-chan?"

"Iya, Naru"

"Yosh! Aku kan anak Kaa-chan! Pasti bisa!"

"Tentu saja Naru...". 'siapa dulu ayahnya...'

.

.

.

.

"Lho? Sasuke? Sakura? Dan yang lain?"

"Hei, Naruto, kita bertemu lagi"

"Yoroshiku! Haha. Maap, salah"

"Haha. Ternyata kita bertemu lagi! Harapan kita terkabul!"

"Ayo kita berjuang,"

"Ganbatte!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bikin penasaran tentang 'Begin Story'nya ya? Hehehe kalau begitu RnR please! Baca saja Chapter 1nya oke? (.^). Maaf kalau agak nggak jelas, tapi di Chapter 1 akan lebih kami jelasin kok jangan khawatir.**

**Aikha : **"Aku emang agak bingung awalnya hehehe" #lha? Yang bikin kok bingung ndiri? Apalagi Readers?

**hoshi : **"Tapi udah ngerti kan? Hahahaha.. Ide saia bagus kan? *Maito Gai Mode: ON*

**Aikha : **"Iya deh, tapi gak usah pake gaya Gai-sensei dong. Gak cuocok banget buat kamu,Hoshi."

**hoshi : **"Masa' sih? Kalau gitu pake gaya Minato aja ahh~" #Minato style Mode:ON=Ancur bin berantakan.

**Minato:** "Ngapain pake gayaku sih? -.-"

**hoshi : **"Hehehe, saia kan fansnya kamu. Hahahaha. " (sambil nyodorin kertas dan pulpen)

**Minato:** "Eeh… Buat apaan nih kertas?"

**hoshi : **"Minta tanda tangan dong~!"

**Minato: **"I..Iya deh…." (ngasih tanda tangan)

**hoshi : ***jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan ampe nabrak pohon dan kertasnya jatoh.

**Aikha : **"Sini'in kertasnya!"

**hoshi : **"Ogah!"

**Aikha : **(nyabet kertasnya Hoshi sampe sobek)

**hoshi : **"AIKHARYUNARA!"

**Aikha : **"KABUUUUUUUR!"

**hoshi : **"WOIII! MAU KEMANE LUUU?"

**Minato: **"Karena 2 author gaje ini sedang kejar-kejaran tak karuan, jadi saia yang akan menutup ini. Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE! Karena kami butuh saran dan yang lain. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU"

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**~Aikharyunara and hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki~**


	2. White Detective School

**Minna-saaan, kembali lagi dengan Aikha dan Hoshi. This is the first chapter. Kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami persembahkan Fic' gaje kami. TA-DA! *Marvo mode on*. Maaf lama UPDATE*nundukin kepala* kali ini bagian Aikha. Tapi juga nggak lepas sama campur tangan eh maksudnya bantuan Hoshi...! ^^ CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!**

**DETECTIVE SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 1 : "White Detective School"**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : Aikharyunara and hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki**

**RATE : T**

**PAIR : NaruHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOC(mungkin), dan sebangsa dan negaranya (?)**

**SUMMARY : Ini adalah "White Detective School". Sebuah sekolah detektif yang menghasilkan banyak detektif-detektif hebat dalam membantu kepolisian Konoha. Para murid di sekolah ini dididik menjadi detektif handal untuk memerangi kejahatan. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR PLEASE!**

**HAPPY READING… ^.^ monggo..**

**.**

**.**

_Suatu pagi di White Detective School….._

.

TENG TENG TENG! Bel masuk berdering, semua murid langsung berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Di sekolah ini tiap kelas mempunyai nama. Misalnya untuk murid baru atau pemula yaitu di kelas Detective Jr lalu akan naik tingkat ke Detective lalu menjadi Senior Detective. Para murid akan menduduki tingkatannya selama 3 tahun lalu menghadapi tes dan naik ke tingkat selanjutnya. Kepala sekolahnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Kita melenggang dulu ke kelas kedua yaitu Detective Class yang merupakan kelas dari Naruto dkk.

"Ohayou….!" Seru seorang guru berambut putih panjang dan berkuncir yang bernama Hatake Sakumo yang merupakan guru Matematika di sekolah ini.

"Ohayou Sakumo-sensei..!" balas semua murid tak terkecuali.

"Kita akan mulai pelajaran Matematika kali ini." Kata Sakumo lalu mulai menulis soal di papan tulis. Jangan salah, di sekolah ini bukan pelajaran sekolah saja yang diberikan, tetapi pelajarannya ditekankan pada pelajaran kedetektifan yang memuat mengenai analisis yang mendalam. Tak heran kalau sekolah ini memang bisa menghasilkan seorang detektif handal. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakumo meletakkan spidolnya di meja dan berbalik.

"Nara Shikamaru, maju ke depan." Panggil Sakumo.

"Whoaaam. Hah, mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru menguap.

"Huh, untung saja bukan aku yang dipanggil." Guman Naruto lirih sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tapi Naruto, tetap saja nanti pasti Sakumo-sensei memberi soal yang lebih susah." Sambung Chouji agak terkekeh lirih.

"Kalau itu sih semangat banget aku."jawab Naruto lirih. Lalu Shikamaru mulai berjalan dengan malasnya ke depan. Memang Shikamaru terlihat seperti anak yang sangat pemalas, tetapi di balik itu dia adalah seorang ahli strategi yang mempunyai otak brillian dan diketahui juga IQnya di atas 200. Tanpa bertanya, Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak kalau dia harus menjawab soal itu. Memang Sakumo dikenal sebagai guru yang hobi memberikan soal yang tidak bisa hanya dikira-kira, tapi butuh pengamatan yang sangat teliti dan mendalam. Itulah yang membuat para murid antusias dengan pelajarannya. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru meletakkan spidol di meja Sakumo dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ya, seperti biasa jawabanmu tepat Shikamaru." Ujar Sakumo tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya aku memberi soal yang punya tingkat kesulitan tinggi yang tidak bisa hanya dikira-kira. Soal ini lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Tapi kalian harus menganalisa secara mendalam untuk soal ini. Jika kalian tau jawabannya, segera maju dan bisikkan padaku." Jelas Sakumo. Benar saja, soal yang ia berikan memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi. Tentu saja pelajaran yang memuat mengenai analisa memang perlu karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah detektif. Semua siswa terlihat serius mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Sakumo. Tak satupun dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari soal itu.

'Ini yang paling kami tunggu dari Sensei…' batin Naruto dan mungkin juga semua murid juga berpikir begitu. Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak beberapa siswa maju ke depan. Sakumo mendengarkan satu per satu jawaban dari murid-muridnya sampai semua memberikan jawaban masing-masing. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya. Selamat! Jawaban kalian semua benar. Dengan begitu, nilai kalian akan kutambah." Ujar Sakumo tersenyum.

"BAGUUUSSSS!" balas semua murid senang. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tampak beberapa siswa ada yang memebaca di tangga. Ya bisa ditebak sebagian bacaan mereka adalah mengenai detektif handal yang terkenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Sherlock Holmes'. Keluar dari semua itu, Naruto dkk pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka.

"Hah, pelajaran Sakumo-sensei memang menyenangkan." Ujar Sai tersenyum. Sayangnya senyumannya itu tak ditanggapi oleh teman-temannya yang malah melenggang meninggalkannya karena biasanya Sai kan memberi senyum palsu. Tapi untuk kali ini tidak palsu atau tepatnya ikhlas dari hati, tapi tetap saja tak dihiraukan. *kacang deh*

'Tak menghargai orang sedikitpun. Dasar.' Batin Sai lalu menyusul teman-temannya. Naruto dkk pun duduk dan berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, kalian sudah baca koran pagi ini?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa Koran.

"Memang apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru malas-malasan sambil melirik gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Hmmph. Kasih ekspresi kaget dikit napa? Bilang ada apa Ino yang cantik? Gitu dong!" seru Ino melipat tangan.

"Hah, itu mah kamunya aja yang memang centil Ino." Timpal Sakura.

"Tapi setidaknya beri sedikit perhatian dong Saiiii …" panggil Ino lalu mendekat pada Sai.

"Hahaha…." Kata Sai tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Memang berita apa yang muncul?" tanya Naruto menoleh.

"Hmm… Ya. Berita kalau di daerah timur Konoha terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Kasus itu berhasil dipecahkan dan tersangka ditangkap berkat senior kita Hatake Kakashi. Masa' kau gak tau sih?" jelas Ino panjang lebar dan bergaya seperti professor yang sedang memperlihatkan hasil penelitiannya.

"Hah, kalau itu sih sudah biasa. Senior kita itu kan memang nyam. Krauk kraup." Timpal Chouji sambil makan cemilan favoritnya keripik kentang.

"Ahh aku lapar. Mau pesan ramen dulu ah. Oh ya Hinata-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Naruto.

"Ehemb…" Neji berdehem yang dimaksudkan untuk menengahi Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah mau mentraktir Hinata. Baru kali ini Neji dikacangin.

"Ada apa Neji? Apa kau mau ramen juga?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak tau.

"Hinata-chan… Kau mau ramen juga?" tawar Naruto lagi berpalingmenoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Umm…I..Iya. Terima kasih." Jawab Hinata malu-malu dan nampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah imutnya itu. Naruto pun segera memesan makanan favoritnya itu.

'Heh, dasar Naruto.' Batin Neji.

"Ahh sudahlah Neji. Biarkan saja kenapa?" sahut Tenten seakan tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji.

"Ahh… sejak kapan kau di sini Tenten?" Tanya Neji sambil menunjuk Tenten.

"Sudah dari tadi tau. Kemana saja kau? Sampai-sampai tak melihatku ha?" ucap Tenten melirik Neji sambil melipat tangan.

"Iya iya… " jawab Neji pasrah.

"Pelajaran Sakumo-sensei memang yang paling menyenangkan ya?" kata Temari.

"Ya, begitulah. Itu sih memang iya. Tak heran kalau Kakashi-senpai hebat." Sambung Ino yang mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Sakura.

"Pssst…. Sakura, kau tak mau mendekati Sasuke ha? " bisik Ino yang mulai kumat comblang-menyomblangnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino?"bisik Sakura.

"Ini kesempatan baik, ajak dia bicara." Kata Ino lagi,masih berbisik.

"Kau ini… aku kan malu Ino." Balas Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke…!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang melamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hn.. Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau ini memang orang paling pelit kata di dunia ini ya? Bisa tidak bicara tanpa memakai 2 kata favoritmu itu pada temanmu, ha?" kata Naruto agak melirik sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Daripada kau yang banyak bicara, dasar cerewet.!" Balas Sasuke.

"Heh awas kau chickenbutt!" ejek Naruto menekan kata terakhir.

"Apa katamu rambut durian?"balas Sasuke. Kelihatannya mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

"_Tunggu yang rambut durian bukan cuman Naruto aja kan? Tapi ada Mi…"kata Hoshi ikut nongol. "Halah, ayo minggir! Ganggu aja nih orang." Sahut Aikha nyeret Hoshi pergi. *Authornya agak gaje. Numpang eksis lagi -.-"*_

**Back to the story….~**

"Hei sudahlah! Kalian ini gak pernah akur. Kayak kucing dan anjing saja." Sela Sakura. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kiba langsung melempar deathglare ke arah Sakura. Sakura tertawa. Tentu saja hanya tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

'Whoops… ' kali ini hanya nurani Sakura saja yang berani berkata. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya sedikit bergidik.

"Naruto ramenmu siaaaaap!" seru Pak Teuchi penjual ramen di kantin itu memecah perdebatan saling ejek antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ini Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menampa 2 mangkuk ramen dan yang satunya langsung diberikan pada Hinata.

"Hei hei…" desis Neji.

"So sweeeet!" seru Ino yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah bahkan lebih parah dari kepiting tebus (?). Karena malu, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menyantap ramen mereka dan menunduk. Tak lama setelah itu, bel masuk berdering. Hinata dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan yang lain juga sudah mulai beranjak pergi ke kelas. Kali ini jam terakhir adalah pelajaran dari para senior mengenai penyelidikan.

"Selamat siaaang!"seru 2 orang senior yang tiba-tiba nongol di Detective Class kecuali satu. Ya tentu saja Kakashi. Mereka adalah Rin, Uchiha Obito dan Hatake Kakashi,yang disebut-sebut senior yang hebat dan sering memecahkan kasus di luar selain para sensei yang juga merupakan detektif polisi.

"Selamat siang.. Senpai…!" balas semua murid di kelas itu.

"Kali ini, kami akan menggantikan Inoichi-sensei untuk memberi pelajaran tentang penyelidikan." Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Lalu mereka bertiga pun menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sebagai seorang detektif yang handal yaitu penyelidikan dan cara-cara mendapatkan bukti-bukti kuat untuk menguak kasus-kasus yang dihadapi. Semua murid memeperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dijelaskan oleh ketiga seniornya itu. Karena mereka juga nantinya akan menjadi detektif yang handal. Tak terasa bel jam terakhir telah berdering. Jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai, mereka pun pulang.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa kau mau ke ruang guru?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Aku mau menemui Kaa-sanku sebentar. Kau juga?" jawab Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ya, karena kunci rumah dibawa ayahku jadi aku harus mengambilnya. Hah, mendokusei." Ujar Shikamaru. Mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju Ruang Guru. Memang kebanyakan orang tua mereka merupakan guru detektif di sekolah ini. Mereka pun sampai di ruang guru. Untuk Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah biasa ke ruang guru karena mereka akrab dengan para guru yang merupakan orang tua dari teman-temanya.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Naruto pada ibunya yang sedang membereskan map di mejanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di kantor polisi. Jadi kau pakai mobil ibu saja ya?" ujar Kushina melempar kunci mobil.

"Tapi bagaiman-" tanya Naruto lalu mengangguk mengerti maksud ibunya. Shikamaru juga menuju ke ayahnya. Sama halnya Kushina, Shikaku juga melempar kunci kepada Shikamaru. Benar-benar orang yang suka main 'lempar-melempar'. Lempar kunci maksudnya. Lalu Naruto dan Shikmaru pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju gerbang.

"Hoi Naruto! Kemana Sasuke? Biasanya dia sudah ada di gerbang. Tapi kenapa nggak ada?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah atap untuk memastikan ada Sasuke atau tidak.*pikirnya kucing apa?*

"Siapa yang kau cari,heh?" tanya Sasuke nongol dari balik pohon.

"Hah, kau ini. Kirain kau nyasar ke atap hehee." Jawab Naruto terkekeh.

"Hn." lagi-lagi hanya 2 huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tak ada kata lain. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke mobil untuk segera pulang. Naruto pun mengantar kedua temannya yang rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, ia melihat sepucuk surat di lantai keramik putih rumahnya.

'Eh.. Surat? Dari siapa?' batin Naruto lalu memungut surat itu. Ia membolak-balik amplop putih itu untuk mengetahui siapa si pengirim surat itu. Naruto menemukan tulisan yang menandakan surat itu untuknya. Ia perhatikan lagi surat itu. Tapi tak ada nama si pengirim. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmm… dari siapa ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu segera membuka surat misterius itu.

PREK! Naruto menyobek penutup amplopnya.

_To : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hai Naruto, sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya? Kukira kau sudah cukup dewasa sekarang. Mungkin kau pasti agak bingung membaca surat ini karena aku tak mencantumkan namaku di surat ini. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Nak? Bagaimana juga dengan Kaa-sanmu? Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, tapi kurasa kaulah yang harus mencari siapa sebenarnya aku. Aku juga tahu kalau kau bersekolah di 'White Detective School' kan? Kurasa kau sudah bisa menerka siapa aku. Carilah aku dan suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Tapi yang jelas, aku takkan pergi jauh-jauh dari kalian. Aku akan melindungi kalian._

_Salam_

_Tou-san…_

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika membaca tulisan paling bawah dari surat itu.

"Apa? Ini dari Tou-san? Tapi kenapa ia tak menyebut namanya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali wajah dan nama Tou-san? Benar-benar aneh." tambah naruto. Lalu ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**Aikha**** :**"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak Fic'nya? We need your REVIEW."

**Hoshi :**"Mind to REVIEW? LOG-IN PLEASE. FLAME? LOG-IN JUGA YA.."

**Aikha :**"Di sini kami membuat Kakashi dan yang lain jadi seniornya Naruto dan para orang tua Naruto dkk jadi guru tapi juga ada yang jadi polisi biar seru. hehehe "

**Hoshi :**"Hei, padahal awalnya susah banget mau bikin apa. Pairingnya juga bisa berubah sesuai cerita. Hehehe jadi jangan khawatir ^.^ *emang khawatir apa?*"

**Aikha :**"Hahaha iya, tapi akhirnya jadi juga. Terima kasih untuk para Readers yang mau RnR Fic' gaje kita ini. Hehehe. Juga untuk readers yang hanya membaca dan nggak meninggalkan REVIEW. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. Dan, Narutooo, kamu yang balas Review okee?"

**Naruto****:**"Yah, baiklaaah! Yosh! ^^

**Nadya****Funadya****:**Gomen UPDATE-nya lamaa . maklum tugas numpuk tak karuan. Karena Naru-nya masih kecil jadi masih cadel. Arigatou sudah mereview ^^

**~Aikharyunara and HoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki~**

**^.^**


	3. How are you, my wife?

**Moshi-moshi Minna! Maafkan Hoshi yang kelamaan update *jatah Hoshi kali ini* gara-gara stress mendadak atau disebut tidak waras T.T, silahkan bertanya kepada Aikha. Pasti jawabanya 'iya' T_T**

**Dari pada curhat tidak karuan, bikin yang baca ngantuk. Silahkan dilihat!**

**Hmm...Happy Reading? Or other? I don't know...**

**Title : Detective School**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

'**How are you, my wife?'**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Detective School © **_**Aikharyunara **_**n' **_**Hoshi Uzuki**_

**Rated : T**

**Pair : NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTe, SasuSaku.**

**Genre : Romance/Frienship/Crime/Angst**

Summary : Ini adalah "White Detective School". Sebuah sekolah detektif yang menghasilkan banyak detektif-detektif hebat dalam membantu kepolisian Konoha. Para murid di sekolah ini dididik untuk menjadi detektif handal untuk memerangi kejahatan. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Pair In this story is MinaKushi and NaruHina

NB : Di Fic ini. Semua tokoh Naruto yang sudah meninggal, akan hidup kembali. #pletak

_Chapter 2 : How are you My Wife?_

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

'Eh.. Surat? Dari siapa?' batin Naruto lalu memungut surat itu. Ia membolak-balik amplop putih itu untuk mengetahui siapa si pengirim surat itu. Naruto menemukan tulisan yang menandakan surat itu untuknya. Ia perhatikan lagi surat itu. Tapi tak ada nama si pengirim dan alamat pengirimnya. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmm… dari siapa ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu segera membuka surat misterius itu.

_To : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hai Naruto, sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya? Kukira kau sudah cukup dewasa sekarang. Mungkin kau pasti agak bingung membaca surat ini karena aku tak mencantumkan namaku di surat ini. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Nak? Bagaimana juga dengan Kaa-sanmu? Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, tapi kurasa kaulah yang harus mencari siapa sebenarnya aku. Aku juga tahu kalau kau bersekolah di 'White Detective School' kan? Kurasa kau sudah bisa menerka siapa aku. Carilah aku dan suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Tapi yang jelas, aku takkan pergi jauh-jauh dari kalian. Aku akan melindungi kalian._

_Salam_

_Tou-san…_

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika membaca tulisan paling bawah dari surat itu.

"Apa? Ini dari Tou-san? Tapi kenapa ia tak menyebut namanya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

.

.

.

~Naruto's House~

_Esok paginya..._

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-KRINNGG!_

"Ng? Pagi?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik yang bernama Naruto dengan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Naruto pun bangun dan pergi menuju Kamar Mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah bersiap-siap, ia menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin. Entah apa yang dipikirkanya, Naruto langsung memegangi kepalanya. Dan sedikit memukul kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu dia melihat cermin sejenak. Tatapanya kosong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya dari lantai bawah, Naruto segera tersadar kemudian dia langsung berteriak "Iya Kaa-san, sebentar," dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju Lantai bawah.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali Naruto? Kau mau telat, hah?" Ucap Perempuan yang dipanggil Naruto 'Kaa-san' itu memukul kepalanya menggunakan sendok dengan pelan. Perempuan itu ciri-cirinya berambut merah panjang diikat satu dan bagian depan rambutnya diurai, Matanya berwarna violet, nama perempuan itu adalah Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Pasti tepat waktu kok. Tenang aja," Ucapnya sambil mengambil piring. Mukanya terlihat berpikir seperti melamun. Nyaris saja Naruto menjatuhkan piringnya tersebut. Ibunya yang memerhatikan sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Naruto? Kaa-san lihat kau tidak fokus, tidak seperti kau yang biasanya" Kushina mengambil piring yang tadi dipegang Naruto dan menaruh Nasi beserta lauk-pauknya. Kemudian disodorkan ke Naruto.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Naruto dengan nada hampa. Kushina yang melihat hanya tersenyum miris.

Selesai makan, Naruto menaruh piringnya di tempat cuci piring. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Terdapat ibunya yang sedang berdiri di dikat meja tersebut.

"Kaa-san," Panggil naruto sambil menatap Ibunya yang sedang merapikan makanan di atas meja. Kentara sekali jika Kaa-sannya itu menghindar dari dirinya.

"Aku mohon Kaa-san... Kali ini saja... A...Aku cuma ingin tau mengenai Tou-san." Naruto menunduk sambil mendekati ibunya. Kushina berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat sedih. Tapi jika ia bicara sedikit mengenai 'dia' Naruto bisa saja dalam bahaya. Kushina memilih diam. Tak ada seuntai kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Kaa-san, apa aku tidak boleh tau siapa Tou-sanku?" tanya Naruto tersenyum miris. Kushina masih menahan tangis di dalam hatinya.

'Belum saatnya Naruto. Maafkan Kaa-sanmu ini. Aku telah membuatmu sedih.' Jawab Kushina dalam hati.

"Bukankah Kaa-san sudah pernah bilang kalau kau akan tau sendiri kelak?" tanya Kushina tanpa menoleh.

"Ta-tapi, aku lebih menginginkan kalau jawaban itu terlontar langsung dari Kaa-san!" kali ini Naruto agak mengeraskan suaranya. Ia tak sabar. Sudah 12 tahun dia memendam ini semua.

"Sudahlah... Kaa-san tak mau mempermasalahkan itu lagi" sela Kushina lalu mengelus kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku berangkat..." salam Naruto lalu melesat pergi.

'Maaf Naruto. Bukannya Kaa-san lari dari semua ini. Tapi Kaa-san masih bimbang.'

.

.

#Detective School#

"Ck, aku padahal cuma ingin mengetahui suatu hal, malah bertengkar. Capek deh," Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Yo! Naruto," panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ng? oh, Yo! Minato-Sensei," jawab Naruto kepada seseorang yang menghampirinya sambil nyengir kuda andalanya.

"Mengapa mukamu lesu begitu?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Naruto 'Minato-sensei'

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, hanya sedikit bertengkar dengan Kaa-san,"

"Ng? Nama Ibumu itu Kushina Uzumaki ya?"

"Eh! Sensei kok tau?" Seru Naruto dengan suara yang... ckckck, keras sampai membuat Minato menutup telinganya. Dan bercucuran darah dari telinga yang bikin ngeri *dor

_Aikha :Woi ,yang bener kalau cerita!  
>hoshi : Eh? Iya-iya, kliru<em>

* Back To Story *

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto berseru padanya -Ini yang bener #plak-

"Tentu saja kenal, dia kan teman satu sekolah Tou-" Jawab Minato yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tou? Apa maksud Sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung berharap pada kelanjutan perkataan Minato.

"Bukan, Ibumu itu kan teman satu sekolah Sensei. Hanya sedikit berbelit tadi," Koreksi Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Begitu" Ucap Naruto lesu. "Baiklah, Aku duluan ya sensei!" teriak Naruto sambil meninggalkan Minato yang sedang berdiri dilorong yang sepi itu dengan melambaikan tangan. Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Andai saja kau tau Naru..." Gumam Minato sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari.

.

Trit..trit..

Mendengar suara Handphonenya berbunyi, Naruto pun melihat layar Handphonenya yang bertuliskan 'Kaa-san'. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau di daerah tombol tersebut. "Halo? Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Naruto, kaa-san dipanggil kepolisian untuk tugas. Kuncinya Kaa-san taruh di tempat biasa"

"Yosh! Kaa-san, pulangnya sampai malam?"

"Iya, Kaa-san sudah buatkan ramen kesukaanmu untuk nanti malam. Dipanaskan ya kalau mau makan malam"

"Yap, kaa-san.." ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Tutt.. Tutt…

"Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas. 'Di rumah sendiri ya? Tak apalah..' fikir Naruto pasrah dan segera menuju ke kelasnya.

.

-Kantor Kepolosian Konoha-

.

"Kushina, kau yakin akan melakukan misi ini?" jawab seorang Laki-laki yang sudah tua, memakai baju Inspekturnya. Namanya adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Benar Kushina. Ini sedikit... sulit," Ucap seorang wanita yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Lagian sudah lama aku tidak melalukan penyelidikan ini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum datar. Tapi jelas dari matanya terlihat berfikir.

"Tapi waktu it-"

"Tidak apa-apa Inspektur, Ak baik-baik saja," Potong Kushina dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun hanyalah senyum palsu yang sia-sia. Karena Hiruzen sendiri tau kalau itu adalah senyum yang palsu. Wanita didepanya itu sangat susah jika harus tersenyum tulus. Dia tahu itu. Mikoto pun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, baiklah. Besok jam 10 kau sudah ada disini," Hiruzen menyerah, dia mengangkat bahunya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baik, boleh tidak aku menyusun data yang akan kuperlukan untuk besok?"

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Arigatou... permisi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Mikoto!" Ucap Kushina pelan dan memberi nada riang pada akhir kata. Hanya senyum yang bisa Mikoto balas. Karena Kushina sudah menghilang lebih cepat dari balik pintu

.

BLAM!

.

"Inspektur Hiruzen," Panggil Mikoto kemudian.

"Ya, Mikoto. Aku juga sudah tau," jawab Hiruzen sambil menghisap rokoknya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bertemu?" Terdengar dari nada bicara Mikoto yang cemas.

"Entahlah, Mikoto. Sekarang 'Dia' pun menjadi seorang yang apatis jika sudah mendengar kabar tentang Istrinya ini," Hiruzen pun menatap selembar kertas yang bertuliskan sebaris kalimat.

"Huh, kalau ingin bertemu, kenapa tidak langsung bertemu saja? Anak yang merepotkan," ujar Hiruzen dengan kesal sambil melipat kertas itu menjadi empat lipatan dan menyelipkanya di Map yang akan dipakai untuk penyelidikan Kushina besok.

"Sudah dibilang, dari dulu pemikiran Namikaze-san tidak biasa" Jawab Mikoto sambil terkekeh geli melihat Hiruzen yang kesal.

"Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak tentang hal ini. Ini juga untuk keselamatan keluarganya dan ingatan anaknya itu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa anaknya? Bukanya dia seangkatan dengan anak bungsumu itu?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Oh, namanya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar Mikoto sambil membantu menata kembali berkas yang sudah diperiksa.

.

~Lorong Kantor Kepolisian Konoha~

.

"Aduh, benar tidak ya-" gumam Kushina sambil melihat tumpukan kertas yang dia pegang.

"Hanya lewat, hm?" Potong seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding lorong Kantor. Karena lorong itu remang-remang karena sinar bulan dari Jendela sehingga menyinari setengah tubuh misterius itu.

"Eh?" Kushina kaget melihat sosok yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Walau ruangan itu sedikit mengusik pandangan. Dia menyadari lewat bayangan tersebut. Sosok yang dia sangat rindukan.

"Tidak menyangka ekspresimu seperti itu, apa aku terlambat untuk menemuimu ya?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut jabrik itu. Kushina hanya terpaku. Berkas-berkas laporan yang dia bawa jatuh itu berserakan di sekitarnya.

Diam... dengan mata yang nanar. Akhirnya Kushina tertunduk, berusaha berpikir dengan lurus. Namun orang yang berdiri didepanya semakin mendekat. Yang bisa dilakukan Kushina hanya menahan nafas. Berusaha meredam suaranya yang akan seperti melompat dari tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah aku membantu merapikanya? Sepertinya kau ingin berteriak histeris," Ucap Laki-laki itu sambil mengambil berkas-berkas yang jatuh tersebut. Kushina sedikit tenang.

Laki-laki tersebut memegang tanganya dan menaruh berkas tersebut sambil berkata "Ini berkas misimu," namun itu tidak digubris dengan Kushina. Kushina menjatuhkanya lagi berkas yang ada ditanganya. Laki-laki jabrik itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja. "Kau ini, benar-benar... haah...," ucapnya dengan nada frustasi. Namun tidak ada niat laki-laki itu untuk mengambil berkas itu.

"Mi-minato..." tangan-tangan Kushina bergerak mencekeram jaket tersebut. Menenggelamkan mukanya kedalam dada laki-laki yang dia panggil Minato. Kemudian suara isak tangis meluncur dari mulut kushina yang sudah teredam dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya tersebut. Wajah Minato yang ekspresinya apatis tadi, perlahan-lahan mengehembuskan nafas dan berubah lembut. Dibelainya kepala wanita tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

Semakin lama Kushina menangis, semakin cepat Kushina kehilangan kesadarannya. Kushina pun ambruk dalam pelukan Minato. Minato yang sadar akan hal tersebut menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih kaki Kushina. Berusaha menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju ruang istirahat. Berkas-berkas yang jatuh itu dibiarkan berserakan di sana. Toh siapa yang akan minat mengambilnya jika bukan dirinya sendiri atau pegawai?

.

~Naruto's house~

"Kowareru hodo aishitemo

Sabun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

Junjo no kanjou wa kara mawari

I love you sae ienaide iru My Heart"

Merasa Hpnya berbunyi dengan lagu "1/3 no Juujou na Kanjou" dari Flow, Naruto segera mengambil _handphone_nya dan melihat layar _Handphone_ tersebut. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Kemudian dia menjawab "Moshi-moshi, Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Ini bukan Ibumu Naruto. Ini Minato-sensei" jawab seseorang laki-laki dari seberang

"Eh? Minato-sensei! Kenapa?" seru Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Eh? I-itu, Kaa-sanmu pingsan, maukah kau kemari untuk menjemputnya di kantor polisi?" jawab Minato sedikit terkejut dan ikut-ikutan berkata "Eh?".

"Ah... baik! Tapi aku naik apa? Mobilnya kan dibawa Kaa-chan," Ucap Naruto dengan muka melongo.

"Ya ampun Naruto, Ibumu sendiri kau begitukan. Kan bisa dengan motormu. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarkan kembali Motormu,"

"Eh? Betul juga ya... yosh!" Naruto memutuskan telepon. Namun ada sedikit ganjal ketika dia mau sedang memencet tombol merah. Dia mendengar "Dasar, anakmu ini Kushina"

Naruto segera menuju garasinya dan mengeluarkan Motornya keluar. Dianya sendiri masuk kedalam dan mengunci semua pintu. Setelah itu dia menyetir Motornya menuju Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

.

To be Continued

.

Buat para review~

**Verucca Lucifer : **Yosh! Ini UPDATE. Tapi ini bagiannya si hoshi. Kami akan coba perbaiki lagi ^^ Thanks for Review

**Cool Zero 1613 : **Arigatou ^^ ini udah update. Thanks for Review

**Kaito : ** Hehehe, Naruto-nya kan peran utama. Karena masih awal jadi sering nongol. ^^ Thanks for review

**Yak, Arogatou untuk yang telah mereview dan memberi saran. Semoga puas dengan Chapter yang ini , mungkin. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ^^ Jaa~ne  
><strong> 

**Aikharyunara n hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki**


	4. Meet Again

**Moshi-moshi Minna-san..^^ CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! #mukulin drum air ampe penyok# Yak, tak usah basa-basi lagi. Kalau gitu langsung aja. Kali ini bagian Aikha. Yosh! HAPPY READING, and REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**DETECTIVE SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 3 : "Meet again"**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki**

**RATE : T**

_**Pair this chapter is MinaKushi (**_**Cuma dikit hehe)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOC(mungkin), dan sebangsa dan negaranya (?)**

**SUMMARY : Ini adalah "White Detective School". Sebuah sekolah detektif yang menghasilkan banyak detektif-detektif hebat dalam membantu kepolisian Konoha. Para murid di sekolah ini dididik menjadi detektif handal untuk memerangi kejahatan. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR PLEASE!**

ENJOY IT GUYS….

_**Cerita sebelumnya**_

"_Eh? I-itu, __Kaa-sanmu__ pingsan, maukah kau kemari untuk menjemputnya di kantor polisi?" jawab Minato sedikit terkejut dan ikut-ikutan berkata "Eh?"._

"_Ah... baik! Tapi aku naik apa? Mobilnya kan dibawa Kaa-chan," Ucap Naruto dengan muka melongo._

"_Ya ampun Naruto, Ibumu sendiri kau begitukan. Kan bisa dengan motormu. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarkan kembali Motormu,"_

"_Eh? Betul juga ya... yosh!" Naruto memutuskan telepon. Namun ada sedikit ganjal ketika dia mau sedang memencet tombol merah. Dia mendengar "Dasar, anakmu ini Kushina"_

_Naruto segera menuju garasinya dan mengeluarkan Motornya keluar. Dianya sendiri masuk kedalam dan mengunci semua pintu. Setelah itu dia menyetir Motornya menuju Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Konoha._

_._

.

.

TAP TAP TAP... suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruang istirahat. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat atau lebih tepatnya berlari.

CKLEK!... seseorang membuka pintu dengan agak kasar.

"Hh..Hah..hah..." Naruto terengah-engah sambil mendekati Kaa-sannya yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Hei, kenapa kau ini Naruto?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto agak kaget. Mungkin dikiranya yang memanggilnya makhluk halus atau semacamnya. *ngawur aja*

"Ahh..Ehh... Takut ada apa-apa sama Kaa-san, jadi aku buru-buru. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto nyengir sambil mengatur nafasnya.

'Kau ini..' batin Minato lalu berdiri dari kursinya tadi.

"Umm... Apa Sensei sudah lama?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah Minato.

"Ehh... Yah, lumayan juga sih. Karena juga harus melapor ke Inspektur tadi." Jawab Minato ramah dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

'Hng?' batin Naruto agak bingung dengan keadaan.

…..

. Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Masih saja hening.

"….."

"…"

"Baiklah Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang bersama Kaa-sanmu. Biar Kaa-sanmu istirahat dulu. Nanti biar motormu aku yang bawa." Kata Minato dengan penuh perhatian. Lalu bersiap beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju ke tempat parkir.

"E..Eh.. I..Iya..." Naruto tergagap membalas nasihat Minato. Ia mendekati Kaa-sannya. Mencoba mengangkatnya tapi...

CKLEK!

Minato membuka pintu putih itu.

"Umm... Minato-sensei!" panggil Naruto. Minato menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ahh…Umm… anu…Bisa bantu aku mengangkat Kaa-san ke mobil? Ehehe... maklum." Naruto meminta bantuan sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Minato terkekeh dan memandang Naruto.

"Hahaha... Kau ini. Ya sudah. Biar kubantu." Minato pun segera beranjak dan menggendong Kushina ala bridal style menuju ke mobil.

.

.

~Parking Area~

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sensei..." kata Naruto lalu masuk ke mobil. Minato membalas dengan tersenyum. Minato pun segera menuju ke tempat motor Naruto di parkirkan. Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia pun mengingat-ingat apa yang kurang. Dilihatnya badannya. Masih utuh. Dua tangan, dua kaki, wajah. Hmm... mungkin saja hidungnya yang ketinggalan. *-,-* Ia teringat kunci motor.

"Ohh ya Naruto!" panggil Minato agak tergopoh-gopoh. Naruto bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan senseinya yang satu ini? Tapi ia rasa tidak.

"Err.. Mana kunci motormu?" tanya Minato mendekati jendela mobil dengan wajah polos dan agak malu. Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu merogoh saku sebelah kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Hahaha...Ini Sensei... Maaf merepotkan." Kata Naruto nyengir.

"Iya. Tidak masalah. Baiklah hati-hati ya.."

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sensei!" Naruto pun menyalakan mesin dan segera pulang. Minato melambaikan tangan kanannya dan memandang mobil hitam itu semakin menjauh.

'Hmm... Kushina, ternyata kau merawat dan mendidik anakmu dengan baik.Tapi sayang sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini….' Batin Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera teringat dengan motor Naruto dan segera mengendarainya menuju ke rumah Naruto.

.

Sambil menyetir, Naruto pun menyalakan radio. Ia mencari saluran yang pas. Ketika ia mencari saluran musik, ia terhenti pada saluran berita.

"Ngg?"

_Selamat sore para pendengar.__ Seorang siswi SMU Katon ditemukan tewas di sebuah gedung tua__.__Sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini. Diduga korban adalah siswi yang bunuh diri karena ditemukan sebuah kunci pintu di sebelah korban dan ruangan yang dalam keadaan tertutup. Sekian sekilas berita sore ini. _

"Apa?" gumam Naruto agak kaget.

TITT TITT….!

Merasa saku celananya bergetar, Naruto merogoh sakunya dan membuka handphonenya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : W.D.S

_Team 4! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Tenten. Aku ingin kalian selidiki kasus ini besok. Besok akan diberitahukan detailnya_

.

"Ahhh?~~" Naruto agak berteriak.

"Mmh... A..Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil mencoba membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Ahh...Ehh... Kaa-san sudah sadar ya?" Naruto sedikit menoleh dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

"Iya. Memang ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina seakan membaca raut wajah Naruto.

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja baru mendengar berita dan umm… tugas" jawab Naruto sambil memerhatikan jalanan.

"Ohh…. Kelihatannya kau sudah mulai menyelidiki kasusu sebenarnya." Ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya..!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

'Berjuanglah Naruto. Kelak kau akan menjadi detektif. Ya, seperti ayahmu.' Batin Kushina

.

.

~Naruto's House~

"Sudah sampai..!" seru Naruto mengerem mobilnya.

"Wah ternyata sudah jam segini ya..?" tanya Kushina sambil melihat jam tangan coklatnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore.

"Kaa-san sih. Di Kantor kok pingsan segala." Goda Naruto menahan tawa.

"Awas saja ya? Nanti takkan kubuatkan ramen miso lagi." Ancam Kushina membalikkan badannya.

"Haahahaha… iya iya. ".

Kushina pun masuk ke rumah dan Naruto bersiap memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

BRUUM...BRUUUM..CIIIITTTT!

Seseorang menghentikan sepeda motor di dekat Naruto. Naruto mengenal bunyi mesin motor ini. Ya tak salah lagi itu motornya. Ia menoleh. Benar saja, didapatinya seseorang mengenakan helm biru tua yang menaiki motornya.

"Minato-sensei..?" seru Naruto melongok melalui jendela mobil.

"Naruto! Apa Kaa-sanmu sudah sadar?" balas Minato melepas helm dan turun dari motor itu.

"Ooh... Ya. Sudah kok. Tuh di dalam rumah.." jawab Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Ya sudah. Biar kuparkirkan motormu di garasi."

"Apa tidak mampir dulu sensei?" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak u,-"

"Naruto kenapa lama seka.-" omongan Kushina terpotong karena mendapati Minato berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Iya.. Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Umm... Mi..Minato? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina tergagap dan menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang tak gatal itu.

"Huh…. Tadi aku ke kantor polisi naik motor. Jadi Minato-sensei yang bawa motornya. Itu karena Kaa-san yang pakai acara pingsan segala…" jelas Naruto panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

"Yah, kira-kira begitu." Sambung Minato tersenyum.

"Ooh…. A..Apa tidak mampir dulu?" Tanya Kushina tergagap dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang agak kaku.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku pamit dulu. Sayonara~" pamit Minato lalu melesat menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto dengan secepat kilat.

"Sayonara… Ehh? Orangnya udah ngilang?" Naruto bingung dengan kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah… cepat masukkan mobil dan segera makan malam!" seru Kushina lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ngg?" Naruto pun segera memarkirkan mobil hitam itu ke garasi.

.

CKLEK! Ia mengunci pintu garasi lalu masuk ke rumah.

.

"Kaa-saaan?" panggil Naruto sambil mencari Kaa-sannya. Ia mencari di semua sudut ruangan. Tak ada siapa pun. Ia pun segera naik ke atas dan menuju beranda. Tepat sekali. Kushina ada di beranda sedang memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan bulan yang terang.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Naruto lagi. Kushina menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Eeh… tidak jadi deh.. hehehe" Naruto nyengir.

"Dasar kau. Cepat mandi sana! Kaa-san akan buatkan ramen." Ujar Kushina. Naruto berbalik dan berhenti sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya. Ia menatapnya sebentar sampai ia disadarkan oleh suara Kushina.

"Naruto, cepat mandi..!" seru Kushina.

"E..Ehh.. Iyaaa..!" Naruto melesat ke kamar mandi.

'Dasar..'

.

.

12.00 p.m

Naruto masih terjaga, padahal jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepatnya tengah malam. Ia berdiri di beranda sambil memandangi bintang. Ia memandang langit malam bertabur bintang dan cahaya bulan purnama yang terang. Ia memandang jalanan di depan rumahnya yang sepi itu. Sejenak, ia mendapati seseorang menaikki sepeda motor. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket biru dongker. Naruto tak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena tertutup helm. Apalagi ia melihat dari atas. Tentu takkan terlihat. Pandangannya mengikuti arah jalannya orang itu. Ia berkendara menuju arah stasiun.

'Untuk apa ke stasiun malam-malam begini?' pikir Naruto bingung. Ketika kebingungannya masih merepotkannya, orang itu telah menghilang di balik kabut malam.

"Sudahlah.." Naruto ,masuk ke kamarnya dan segera menutup jendela lalu tidur.

.

BRMMM… BRRRMMM..! CKIIITT!

Seseorang turun dari sepeda motor. Seseorang dengan jaket biru dongker. Ia melepas helmnya. Wajahnya tak Nampak karena tertutup tudung jaketnya.

"Hebat kau bisa tau." Ujar laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang keluar dari balik pohon.

"Hm… Lama tak bertemu. Kelihatannya aku mulai rindu dengan wajah licikmu itu." Ujar laki-laki berjaket biru dongker itu.

"Ya. Aku juga merindukan wajah ketakutanmu, Minato… Namikaze….." balas laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu lalu berbalik. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Minato membalasnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Kependekan nggak? Kayaknya iya ya? Maaf, lagi kurang ide ini. Hahahaha #plakk#. Ah iya..! Setiap Team di D.C (baca : Detective Class) ada 4 orang, jadi saya tambahin. Dan team-nya hanya team 1-4 ^^v. REVIEW,PLEASE! Don't forget to LOG-IN. kalau ada yang bertanya boleh nge-flame saya jawab, FLAME? LOG-IN PLEASE. Oke, Kritik dan saran para Readers dibutuhkan supaya Aikha n hoshi tau mana salahnya. **

**Waktunya balas REVIEW ^^. **

**Aikha : "Minato, tolong ya?"**

**Hoshi : "Minato sama saya yaaa~"**

**Aikha : #seret hoshi ke kali Ciliwung# "Kagak usah ahh. Kamu kerjain aja chapter 4 hoshi.." *devil's smile**

**Minato : "-.-' Oke, baiklah. Ini dia. Yang pertama….**

**Akhirnyaaa, arigatou sekali lagi untuk yang telah mereview dan juga silent readers yang tidak menjejakkan review. Kami ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu ^^ Sampai jumpa…**

_**Aikharyunara n Hoshi Uzuki**_


	5. First Case

Moshi-moshi Minna-san..^^ CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE! #mukulin drum air ampe penyok# Gomenasai karena updatenya lama banget karena urusan ujian dan blab la bla lainnya. Yosh! Selamat membaca ^^

**DETECTIVE SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 4 : "First Case"**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki**

**RATE : T**

_**Pair this chapter is SasuSaku**_

**GENRE : CRIME/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOC(mungkin), Typo(s) dan sebangsa dan negaranya (?)**

**SUMMARY : Ini adalah "White Detective School". Sebuah sekolah detektif yang menghasilkan banyak detektif-detektif hebat dalam membantu kepolisian Konoha. Para murid di sekolah ini dididik menjadi detektif handal untuk memerangi kejahatan. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya<strong>

"_Hm… Lama tak bertemu. Kelihatannya aku mulai rindu dengan wajah licikmu itu." Ujar laki-laki berjaket biru dongker itu._

"_Ya. Aku juga merindukan wajah ketakutanmu, Minato… Namikaze….." balas laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu lalu berbalik. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Minato membalasnya dengan senyum menyeringai._

.

.

"Hmm… Kurasa jika salah satu dari kalian menampakkan diri itu artinya ada sesuatu yang akan kalian lakukan. Benar?" terka Minato.

"Kuakui seorang detektif sepertimu pasti bisa menebak dengan mudah. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali bersenang-senang dengan lawan lama. Tapi kurasa aku tak punya waktu. Sampai jumpa, Minato," Kisame pun menghilang di balik kabut malam yang tebal.

"Apa yang mereka cari?" tanya Minato dalam hati. Ia pun menaikki motornya.

.

.

**Next morning**

"Kwawaswan, Awkwu brwangkwat!" ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Telan _onigiri_mu dulu, Naru-_chan_! Baru berangkat," kata Kushina sambil menyerahkan tas hitam kepada Naruto.

Glek!

"Sekarang saja _Kaa-san_, nyam nyam. Nantwi dimwarahi Sasukwe. Jwaa kwawaswan," ucap Naruto sambil keluar rumah.

"Dasar anak-anak," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang berlari keluar. "Ah! Bodoh, aku lupa memberitahu kalau tidak akan di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Nanti akan kususul di Kantor Polisi saja,"

.

**White Detective School**

"Naruto lama amat, sih? Dia minta ditonjok ya?" teriak Sakura yang mulai naik darah menungguk temannya yang satu ini.

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke sambil memainkan notesnya. Entah apa yang dia corat-coret di kertasnya. Sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum.

NGGEEEENNNGGGG BRRMMMMM CKIIIIIITTTTT!

"_Ohayou! _Wah, kalian baik sekali mau menungguku, hehehehe," ucap Naruto sambil melepas helmnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

BUAGH!

"O..Ouch! Sa..Sakura, apa-apaan sih?" desis Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. "Itu pasti sakit," kata Sasuke sambil tetap mencorat-coret kertasnya. Kemudian, Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, "kalau kau terlambat lagi… Kau akan kutinggal,"

"…."

"…."

Yang terjadi ternyata kepundungan Naruto. Dan Tenten hanya memberi pandangan acuh tak acuh pada Naruto.

"Ng?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kakashi sendirian dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya dan di tangan kirinya ia membawa sesuatu.

"Yo!"

"Eh…. Kakashi_-senpai_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada mereka,"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku tepat waktu. Ini data untuk penyelidikan kalian. Nanti kalian ke Kantor Polisi saja untuk meminta data lebih lanjut,"

"Yosh!" Naruto menerima amplop itu dari Kakashi.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura.

"Baik!" jawab Tenten.

"Hn," kurasa sudah tahu kan ini jawaban siapa? Ya, ini jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selamat bertugas," salam Kakashi sambil pergi.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Sasuke, aku naik motormu, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kalau kau bersamaku memang siapa yang akan membonceng mereka?" tolak Sasuke sambil menaikki motornya. Naruto menengok ke Sakura dan Tenten yang berkacak pinggang.

BLUK

"Kalau begitu Tenten akan bersamaku. Jadi, Sakura dengan Sasuke, oke?" kata Naruto sambil melempar helm pada Tenten.

"Ya, itu keputusan yang baik. Ya kan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten tersenyum. Sakura hanya _blushing _ dan mencoba menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Ngg.. Eeh?" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke melempar helm padanya.

"Cepatlah, kita tak punya banyak waktu," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ng?" Sasuke mengenakan helmnya. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan siapa yang memperhatikan mereka karena gedung White School di belakangnya sangat besar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Kemudian, mereka pun berangkat menuju Kantor Polisi untuk menerima tugas. Namun siapa sangka juga perasaan Sasuke benar. Memang ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari gedung. Siapa lagi jika bukan Minato Namikaze.

"Jadi sudah dimulai…..," ucap Minato sambil memandang keluar jendela besar di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Minato?" tanya Tsunade menghampiri pria berbadan tegap berambut pirang itu. "Ah tidak Tsunade-_sama_. Hanya melihat anak-anak yang sudah tumbuh besar dan mulai menghadapi tugasnya sebagai detektif yang bertanggung jawab," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum ke arah jendela.

"Dia pasti bisa menjadi kartu As sepertimu. Dia itu cerdik, kau tahu? Sayangnya dia tidak sabaran," kata Tsunade juga menatap jendela di depannya. "Itu sudah faktor ibunya,". Kemudian mereka pun termenung kembali melihat kepergian Naruto dan yang lain.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sama_, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Minato. Tsunade menoleh. "Apa tim itu akan seimbang?" sambung Minato. Tsunade terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab.

"Kuharap begitu,". Mendengar itu Minato refleks mendesis, "Kalau begitu percuma saja. Aku pergi dulu,"

Sambil memandangnya pergi, Tsunade hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak akan sama seperti waktu itu Minato. Anak itu jauh lebih mengerti daripada Ayahnya….,"

.

CKLEK

"Masuk!"

"Oh, kalian anak murid Tsunade-_sama _dan Jiraiya-_sama_ ya?" tanya seorang Inspektur polisi.

"Ya, kami mendapat tugas untuk membantu penyelidikan kasus ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. Inspektur itu pun membuka dokumen yang berisi tentang profil Naruto dan yang lain. Untuk memastikan mereka tidak berbohong, Inspektur itu menyamakan foto dengan wajah asli mereka.

"Hmm… Kalian memang benar orang yang ditugaskan. Baiklah, aku adalah Inspektur bagian investigasi satu. Namaku Zabuza," kata Inspektur berpostur tinggi itu.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, ini Sakura Haruno, Tenten dan Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan.

"Inspketur!" seorang pria masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah iya, dia bawahanku. Opsir Haku," kata Zabuza memperkenalkan pria yang baru saja masuk itu. Pria bernama Haku itu membungkukkan badan. Mereka berempat membalas dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Inspektur, saya membawa hasil penyelidikan sementara," kata Opsir itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Jadi, bunuh diri ya?" Inspektur itu membaca sekilas kertas laporan itu.

"Ya, korban bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadi leher, dan pisau yang digunakan pun ada sidik jari korban. Tapi ada yang mengatakan melihat korban berbicara dengan seseorang sebelum ke gudang tua itu," tambah Opsir Haku sambil melihat notesnya.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu karena gelap ketika kelihatannya tidak mungkin kalau ia dibunuh karena keadaan di TKP benar-benar tertutup dan tak ada satupun jalan keluar. Meskipun ada jendela, tapi terlalu kecil untuk ukuran anak SMU. Dan lagi, kunci ruangan itu dan sebuah pisau ada di sana. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau ia bunuh diri," kata Opsir itu lagi.

"Nama korbannya Mayu Akane, siswi Katon High School. Benar kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, menurut informasi dia _runner up_ di penghargaan sebagai penulis novel," jawab Zabuza.

'_Runner up?'_

"Tolong, bawa kami ke TKP," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke TKP," Inspektur itu pun pergi bersama Opsir Haku dan Naruto dkk.

.

.

"Jadi ini ya? Gedung tua di daerah Katon Blok 4," kata Naruto.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan menuju TKP.

"Benar, tak ada jalan keluar satu pun di sini," ujar Zabuza sembari melihat TKP.

"Hmm ini memang kasus bunuh diri," kata Haku.

"Tidak," sela Sasuke yang melihat keadaan korban bersama Naruto.

"Iya. Setidaknya sekalipun ada pisau yang sebagai senjata untuk bunuh diri, ini cukup aneh untuk disebut bunuh diri," sambung Naruto seraya berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zabuza antusias.

"Menurut informasi, apakah korban kidal?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar itu pun, Haku langsung membuka notesnya. "Tidak. Dia tidak kidal," ucap Haku mantab. "Memang apa hubungannya?" tambah Haku.

"Jika ia bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadi leher sedangkan dia tidak kidal, maka leher sebelah mana yang akan terluka?" tanya Sasuke. Zabuza dan Haku langsung melihat leher korban.

"I..Ini..," Haku tergagap tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, seharusnya leher sebelah kiri, kan? Tapi kenapa nadi leher sebelah kanan yang terpotong?" kata Sakura.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain, ia dibunuh oleh seseorang yang kidal," kata Tenten.

'_Anak-anak ini… Benar-benar mengesankan. Tak salah untuk murid dari sebuah sekolah detektif,'_

"Kita sudah tahu kalau pelakunya kidal, tapi sulit mencari rasanya jika tidak mencari info lebih lanjut. Hmm… Seharusnya ada yang ke sekolahnya mencari informasi," kata Haku.

"Begitu, ya?" seru Tenten.

"Eh? Kenapa, Tenten?" tanya Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke pun tak kalah bingung.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Tsunade-_sama_ memberikan ini, ya?" kata Tenten menunjukkan sebuah tas.

"Hmm.. Kelihatannya untuk membantu penyelidikan ini, kalian harus ke sekolah itu. Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuan kalian," ujar Zabuza.

Seperti yang dikatakan Inspektur Zabuza, tas itu berisi empat pasang seragam Katon High School.

.

"Me..Menyamar?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Setidaknya jika kita berganti baju sekarang kita masih sempat," kata Tenten.

"Tapi, bukankah seandainya kita pindah sekolah urusannya rumit, kan?" sela Sakura.

"Dia benar," Sasuke setuju dengan perkataan Sakura. Di tengah mereka yang sedang bingung, ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

"Eh?" Naruto pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Panggilan masuk. Di layar ponselnya tertulis 'W.D.S'.

"_Moshi-moshi..?"_

"Naruto? Kalian sudah menerima seragam itu? Ahh, kalian tak perlu khawatir soal urusan murid pindahan karena aku sudah mengurusnya. Jadi kalian hanya perlu masuk ke sana dan lakukan tugas dengan baik," ujar Tsunade di seberang telepon.

"Ja..Jadi Tsunade _baa-chan_ sudah mengurusnya?"

"Tentu! Kalau begitu lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Kalau kalian sampai gagal di tugas pertama, kalian akan turun kelas, mengerti? Aku mendoakan keberhasilan kalian,"

TUTT

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm… Tsunade _baa-chan_ sudah mengurusnya. Jadi tak perlu khawatir," jawab Naruto.

"Bagus!". Mereka pun segera berganti baju dan menuju ke Katon High School.

.

.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke Katon High School, ternyata Tsunade telah merencanakan kalau mereka akan masuk di kelas 2-C, kelas korban dalam kasus yang mereka selidiki. Karena semua urusan penyamaran yang dikamuflasekan sebagai perpindahan sekolah sudah diurus oleh Tsunade maka mereka hanya tinggal mencari informasi dan melacak pelaku dalam kasus ini.

Ketika istirahat, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk membagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Naruto dan Tenten mencari informasi dari siswa kelas itu sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke mencari di luar kelas.

"Baiklah, kami keluar dulu," Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk memulai pencarian informasi.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau Mayu bunuh diri di gudang tua?"

"Iya. Uhh…. Kenapa dia bunuh diri ya? Seharusnya dia senang karena rivalnya sudah tak ada kan?"

"Ng.. Mayu yang kalian bicarakan itu Mayu Akane, iya kan?" tanya Tenten mendekati kedua siswi yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ehm.. Iya. Dia adalah anak yang pandai menulis novel. Tapi dia masih kalah dengan Rika, rivalnya,"

"Ri..Rika?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, dia adalah pemenang lomba menulis novel waktu itu. Dan Mayu menjadi _runner up_,"

"Begitu ya? Jadi, bagaimana dengan Rika?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Dia siswi dari kelas 2-B. Tapi dia meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu karena terjatuh dari lantai 3,"

"A..Apaa?" Tenten terkejut mendengar bahwa ternyata rival Mayu sudah meninggal. Benar-benar.

"Rika yang sering menjadi juara menjadi sombong dan suka memerintah sesama anggota klubnya. Bahkan tak jarang dia menjatuhkan mental Mayu dengan keterlaluan. Memang banyak yang membencinya, tapi dengan kematian Rika, Mayu yang semula hanya _runner up_ naik daun menjadi yang pertama. Tapi ternyata ia bunuh diri,"

"Begitu ya? Tragis sekali," kata Tenten menunduk.

.

Ketika senja mulai menampakkan diri, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tenten berkumpul di dekat sungai. Membicarakan informasi dan kasus yang mereka tangani.

"Apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm… Kami mencari informasi di klubnya. Klub menulis novel. Mayu adalah orang nomor dua di sana dan orang nomor satunya bernama Rika. Dan kata beberapa anggota klubnya, Mayu sering beradu mulut dengan Rika," kata Sasuke.

"Dan katanya Rika berlagak seperti ratu dalam klub karena dia sering memenangkan lomba sedangkan Mayu _runner up_. Dan tak jarang Rika memerintah seperti bos dan sering menjatuhkan Mayu," sambung Sakura.

"Satu lagi. Rika itu mempunyai kakak yang juga guru di sekolah itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi itu maksudnya _runner up,_ya? Ternyata memang ada yang jadi nomor satu di atas Mayu," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, yang kita perlu curigai adalah Rika Mirasawa, ya?" kata Sasuke.

"Ng.. Masalahnya yang kalian bicarakan itu sudah meninggal 4 bulan lalu," ujar Tenten.

"Apa?" seru Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Iya, dia meninggal karena terjatuh dari lantai 3," ujar Naruto.

"Uhh.. Kalau begini cukup sulit ya? Hmm… Siapa kakak dari Rika itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Yukka Mirasawa. Guru bahasa," kata Naruto.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Maaf, boleh kami bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Ah, kalian ini murid baru, ya?" tanya wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu.

"Iya. Nama saya Sakura dan dia Tenten," ujar Sakura memperkenalkan. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami datang karena kami ingin menimba ilmu dari Yukka-_sensei _yang katanya hebat dalam menulis novel," ucap Tenten setengah memuji.

"Ahh, kalian bisa saja. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Sebenarnya adikku lebih hebat soal itu. Aku hanya meneruskan karya adikku saja," ujar Yukka sambil menunduk.

"Hmm.. Hanya meneruskan? Jadi novel yang _sensei _lanjutkan itu punya adik _sensei?_" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya, adikku meninggal 4 bulan lalu. Karena ia berkarya hingga menerbitkan novel serial tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah karena ia meninggal. Jadi aku yang melanjutkannya meskipun aku tak sehebat dia," jawab Yukka dengan nada agak sedih.

"Jadi, _sensei _yang terus membimbingnya?"

"Iya. Aku sangat senang begitu ia memenangkan banyak lomba hingga mendapat penghargaan sebagai penulis novel _best seller_. Aku turut bangga karena prestasinya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesalkan kematiannya," kini air mata Yukka pun menetes tetes demi tetes.

"Ahh.. maaf membuat anda sedih. Mm.. Bolehkan kami meminta alamat rumah anda supaya kami bisa berkunjung dan bertanya-tanya lebih banyak?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tak apa," Yukka tersenyum. Ia pun mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas lalu menuliskan alamat. Ketika melihat cara menulisnya Sakura dan Tenten terbelalak. Kini mereka mulai ragu dengan guru ini. Ia begitu baik. Tapi apakah benar dia pelakunya? Mereka tak bisa menuduh begitu saja hanya karena ia kidal dan pelaku pembunuhan juga kidal. Apa mungkin wanita sebaik itu…

"Terima kasih,"

.

_Di klub novel_

"Dengan begini tak ada dua penguasa sombong itu, klub ini jadi tentram dan damai,"

"Tapi dengan tak adanya mereka kita jadi tak punya orang berprestasi lainnya,"

"Apanya? Aku akan jadi nomor satu menggantikan mereka. Lagipula aku juga tak punya saingan,"

"Tapi Nana, tangan kirimu kan sedang cedera. Apa kamu bisa menulis dengan keadaan begitu?"

"Huh, ini cuma butuh seminggu dua minggu pasti sembuh. Tak ada Mayu akulah juaranya. Hahaha"

Karena tak sengaja lewat, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kelihatannya ada lagi orang yang perlu dicurigai. Tapi mereka tak boleh sembarangan menuduh kan? Mereka harus mencari bukti yang benar-benar konklusif untuk membuat pelaku tak berkutik.

"Sasuke, ini mulai rumit," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu kali ini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke TKP untuk menyelidiki bagaimana triknya?" usul Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk antusias.

.

.

"Haruskah kita ke sini malam-malam?" tanya Tenten yang mulai bergidik.

"Kalian ini detektif, masa' takut?" ejek Naruto.

"Ta..Tapi Naruto, ini seram, bodoh!" seru Sakura. Keadaan gudang yang gelap dan ya, bisa dibilang menyeramkan apalagi dibumbui karena adanya kasus tragis. Wajar jika Sakura dan Tenten takut.

Mereka berempat berjalan hanya berbekal senter . Sakura yang dari tadi terus mencengkeram lengan Sasuke karena takut dan Tenten berjalan di belakang Naruto.

KLONTANG!

"HWAAAAAA!" Sakura dan Tenten berteriak.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku menendang kaleng cat. Hehehe," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garu kepalanya yang tak gatal.

BLETAK!

Dua jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Naruto. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemilik kedua jitakan itu.

"_Ittai!_ Huhh…,"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang waktunya menyelidiki," sela Sasuke dingin, bahkan ia tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Jadi, bagaimana pelaku membuat kunci itu ada di dekat korban sedangkan ruangan terkunci?" kata Naruto.

"Ya…. Mungkin saja pelaku mempunyai dua kunci lalu ia taruh di sini satu," kata Tenten.

"Kurasa tidak. Pada kunci itu tak ada sidik jari sama sekali. Harusnya ada kan? Itu yang membuatku bingung. Kalau pelaku yang mengunci, bagaimana bisa tak ada sidik jari? " sela Sasuke.

"Mungkin ia memakai sarung tangan," kata Tenten.

"Jika begitu, pasti di sarung tangan itu ada darah. Tapi tak ada yang menemukan sarung tangan," ujar Sakura.

"Mungkinkah masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sini dan mungkin pelaku itu kembali ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil," jawab Sasuke.

DUKK

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Tenten.

"Aah… Maaf, aku menjatuhkan bola tenis itu," Sakura mencoba memungut bola hijau yang menggelinding itu tapi dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan ia menggelinding," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka mengikuti arah bola itu menggelinding. Bola itu terus menggelinding dan menabrak kardus-kardus di sana dengan pelan sehingga berbelok dan akhirnya berhenti. Berhenti tepat di tempat kunci yang diletakkan di samping korban.

"Begitu ya?" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Sakura dan Tenten bingung melihat mereka berdua yang tersenyum seakan menemukan sesuatu yang penting. "Kami sudah tahu triknya, hanya tinggal mencari pelakunya," kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

.

"_Aku tidak salah! Perbuatanku benar… Ini semua kulakukan untuknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Karena itu aku membalasnya. Aku benar, aku melakukan hal yang benar!"_

Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil mengungkap trik pembunuhan ruang tertutup ini. Dengan begitu kasus ini memang benar-benar kasus pembunuhan. Tapi, meskipun mereka tahu triknya tetapi mereka belum tahu apa motif dan siapa pelakunya. Sebentar lagi aka nada cahaya yang dantang menerangi kegelapan. Kegelapan malam ataupun kegelapan hati seseorang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Haaaaa… Akhirnya selesai chapter 4 ini. Arigatou _minna-san_ yang sudah merelakan waktu luangnya untuk membaca fic' gaje kami. Gomenasai kalo kepanjangan hehehe…(ini yang ketik Aikha). Terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang meninggalkan jejak berupa review ataupun para _silent readers_. Kami ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Kami butuh review supaya fic' ini bisa semakin baik. KRITIK dan SARAN diterima di sini dan jangan lupa LOG-IN, yaa? Baiklah, saya mau balas review dulu,

**Naning :** waah, ndak log-in ya? Nggak papa deh. Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^/. Review lagi chapter selanjutnya ya? #berharap

ARIGATOU, PLEASE REVIEW

_**Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki**_


	6. Case Closed

Yo! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Kembali bersama Aikha dan Hoshi. Yap, langsung saja ke cerita, oke?

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

**DETECTIVE SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 5 : "Case Closed"**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY ©Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki**

**RATE : T**

_**Pair this chapter is SasuSaku**_

**GENRE : CRIME/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOC(mungkin),Typo(s) dan sebangsa dan negaranya (?)**

**SUMMARY : Ini adalah "White Detective School". Sebuah sekolah detektif yang menghasilkan banyak detektif-detektif hebat dalam membantu kepolisian Konoha. Para murid di sekolah ini dididik menjadi detektif handal untuk memerangi kejahatan. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR PLEASE!**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Sakura dan Tenten bingung melihat mereka berdua yang tersenyum seakan menemukan sesuatu yang penting. "Kami sudah tahu triknya, hanya tinggal mencari pelakunya," kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

_._

"_Aku tidak salah! Perbuatanku benar… Ini semua kulakukan untuknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Karena itu aku membalasnya. Aku benar, aku melakukan hal yang benar!"_

Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil mengungkap trik pembunuhan ruang tertutup ini. Dengan begitu kasus ini memang benar-benar kasus pembunuhan. Tapi, meskipun mereka tahu triknya tetapi mereka belum tahu apa motif dan siapa pelakunya. Sebentar lagi akan ada cahaya yang datang menerangi kegelapan. Kegelapan malam ataupun kegelapan hati seseorang.

.

**Katon High School**

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mencari info di luar kelas berjalan menyusuri koridor belakang. Entah kenapa koridor ini begitu sepi, padahal ini waktu istirahat. Sasuke memperhatikan tiap kelas yang ada di sana. Tak heran kalau sepi sekali karena semua ruangan di sini hanya ruangan untuk klub-klub. Tapi, bukankah biasanya tak sesepi ini? Apa ruangannya sedang diperbaiki atau dibersihkan? Tapi setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang ada. Tapi di sini sangat sepi.

"Sepi sekali?" tanya Sakura sambil menengok kanan kirinya. "Hn," hanya itulah respon Sasuke. Mereka melihat ruangan di ujung koridor yang bertuliskan 'perpustakaan'.

"Perpustakaan di sini mempunyai dua pintu, ya? Kelihatannya pintu sebelah sini jarang dimasuki," kata Sakura.

"Mungkin begitu. Ayo kesana," ajak Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Sakura hingga masuk ke perpustakaan dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mencegah Sakura melangkah lebih jauh.

"A..Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam. Mereka melihat seseorang di dalam perpustakaan. Di antara rak-rak buku besar sendirian dan memeluk sebuah buku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya... Aku telah membalaskannya... Dia..Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya... Aku telah membalasnya.. Kau senang kan..?" suara itu terdengar sedih dan iskan tangis pelan mulai terdengar.

"I..Itu kan...," kata Sakura tergagap.

"Ternyata memang dia pelakunya," kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura dengan agak paksa. Mereka segera pergi dari sana supaya tak disadari oleh orang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

.

Malam begitu terang. Taburan bintang yang menghiasi malam dan disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Di tengah malam yang indah itu, seseorang keluar dari apartemennya dengan setengah terburu-buru. Berjalan menengok kanan kiri seakan ia barusaja mencuri atau melakukan hal yang tak baik. Ia berjalan cepat.

"Kenapa kita menguntitnya?" tanya Tenten lirih.

"Sudahlah... Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah toko. Mereka berdua mengikuti orang itu dengan hati-hati sampai berhenti di suatu tempat.

"I..Ini.. Naruto jadi dia..?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan terlihat sedih. Tapi sebagai detektif mereka tak boleh mementingkan perasaan sekalipun pelaku adalah orang yang mereka kenal. Detektif tak bisa menunjukkan kesedihan apalagi di depan pelaku kejahatan, bukan?

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu gudang tempat kasus pembunuhan terjadi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" terdengar suara dari belakang. Orang itu pun terkejut dan segera bersembunyi begitu mendengar ada yang datang.

"Anda tak perlu bersembunyi. Karena kami sudah tahu semuanya," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hmm...," orang itu pun keluar dari balik tumpukan kardus-kardus. Ia berdiri di samping jendela kecil yang mempersilahkan cahaya bulan masuk dan menyinari siapa yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Yukka-_sensei?_" tanya Sasuke yang di belakangnya diikuti Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kalian memang bukan murid biasa," terka Yukka.

"Apa anda ke sini untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Ia menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan menjawab,"Aku hanya ingin tahu lokasi anak didikku yang bunuh diri. Itu menyedihkan, kan?"

"Ya, memang menyedihkan," Sasuke tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa anda datang ketika malam? Apa anda takut kedatangan anda diketahui orang lain?" tanya Naruto dari belakang Sakura bersama Tenten.

"A..Aku memang tertarik dengan misteri jadi aku sengaja datang malam ini," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Naruto berjalan mendekati Yukka.

"T..Tunggu Sasuke..," kata Sakura. "Hmm.. Dialah pelakunya, Yukka Mirasawa, kakak dari Rika Mirasawa," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Jika kalian menuduhku, bukankah ini adalah kasus bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa aku masuk sedangkan pintu terkunci dan kunci itu ada di sini," kata Yukka.

"Hm... Kami bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau kunci itu ada di dalam. Dan itu juga belum diberitakan di TV ataupun radio karena polisi masih ragu," ujar Naruto. Yukka terkejut. Ia lupa jika televisi belum memeberitakannya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mengatakan hal itu? Yukka benar-benar mengutuk dirinya karena mengatakan hal yang bodoh.

"Jadi, anda yang berbicara dengan Mayu sebelum masuk gudang ini, kan?" tanya Naruto. "Kalian menduhku seperti itu, memangnya kalian tahu bagaimana trik kasus ini?" tanya Yukka menantang. Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura dan Tenten masih tak percaya jika guru sebaik itu bisa melakukan hal kejam.

"Kami tahu. Kau membunuh Rika dengan memitingnya lalu memotong urat nadi leher sebelah kananya. Dengan begitu sudah dipastikan kalau ia dibunuh," kata Sasuke. "Apa yang kau katakan? Mungkin saja kan kalau Mayu bunuh diri dengan memotong nadi lehernya sendiri!" elak Yukka.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena Mayu tidak kidal. Jika ia bunuh diri, harusnya nadi leher sebelah kirilah yang terpotong. Tapi kenapa kanan? Itu artinya pelakunya kidal," sambung Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kunci itu? Kenapa bisa ada di sana? Itu artinya dia ada di dalam dan menguncinya kan?" Yukka masih tak menyerah.

"Tenten, tolong ya," seru Naruto. Tenten dan Sakura pun menutup pintu itu. Lalu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Yukka ada di dalam. "Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, Sakura," seru Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah es berbentuk bola menggelinding melalui celah di bawah pintu. Menabrak kardus-kardus dengan pelan sehingga berbelok dan berhenti tepat di tempat kunci itu ditemukan.

"Inilah triknya. Setelah membunuh Mayu kau menggelindingkan bola es yang di dalamnya terdapat kunci. Lalu bola es ini berhenti di sini," Sasuke menunjuk tempat bola es itu berhenti.

"Dengan suhu ruangan yang cukup hangat ini, es itu meleleh dan membuat kunci itu berada di samping korban dan seolah-olah ia mengunci ruangan ini dan bunuh diri," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan buktinya? Jika kalian tidak punya bukti, kalian tak bias menjeratku kan?" Tanya Yukka masih belum menyerah. Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas.

"Oh, ya... Tentang kunci itu, setelah anda mengunci pintu ini, anda mengelapnya dengan kain lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bola es yang telah dilubangi lalu menutupnya dengan es lagi. Dengan begitu tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk membeku kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Itu sangat tak masuk akal. Es akan mudah mencair jika kau hanya memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kan?" sanggah Yukka. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. "Akan masuk akal jika ada tas pendingin, kan?" jawab Sasuke. Yukka terperangah dan kebingungan bagaimana semua ini bias ketahuan. Ketika ia sedang dibingungkan oleh anak-anak misterius ini, Naruto berjalan mendekati kardus.

"Bukti? Kalau aku tidak salah...," Naruto berjongkok sebentar menghadap kardus. Ia berdiri dan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Hmm... Apa anda ke sini untuk mengambil ini?" Naruto mengangkat sebuah plastik berisi sepasang sarung tangan karet dan tertinggal bercak darah di sana.

"Apa... itu?" tanya Yukka tak percaya dan mencoba mengelak. "Anda tak perlu mengelak. Jika sidik jari di sarung tangan itu diperiksa pasti itu sidik jari anda. Dan jika darah itu diperiksa pasti itu adalah darah Mayu Akane," jelas Sasuke. Yukka tertunduk. Apa yang ia siapkan dengan sangat matang berhasil dipecahkan oleh sekumpulan anak kecil dengan mudahnya.

"Dia... Dia yang telah membunuh adik kesayanganku. Rika...," ujar Yukka menunduk. "Ya, dialah yang mendorong Rika di lantai 3 dan membuatnya terjatuh. DIA YANG MEMBUNUH RIKAA!" serunya keras dengan uraian air mata.

"Dia tidak senang dengan Rika yang selalu menang, dia iri padanya," tambahnya.

"Itu karena Rika mulai sombong dengan kemampuannya dan merendahkan anggota klub yang lain. Jadi anda melakukannya untuk balas dendam? Tak kusangka guru sebaik anda bisa berbuat seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" seru Yukka.

CKREK!

"Yukka Mirasawa, kau ditangkap sebagai pelaku pembunuhan atas Mayu Akane," ujar Haku sambil memborgol Yukka.

"Kalian, terima kasih. Dengan begini kita bisa menutup kasus ini," ujar Zabuza pada mereka. Naruto dan yang lain membungkukkan badan.

.

_Keesokan harinya di Kantor polisi_

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Karena kalian kasus ini berhasil dipecahkan," ucap Zabuza.

"Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan," kata Sasuke datar.

.

**White Detective School**

"Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga misi pertama kita,...," kata Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Yukka-_sensei_ melakukan itu," Tenten dan Sakura merunduk masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya.. Tapi sebagai detektif kita tidak bisa mendahulukan perasaan. Karena jika begitu maka kasus akan menjadi sulit dipecahkan karena rasa kasihan," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi syukurlah semua selesai, kan? Aku jadi malas pulang. Sasuke aku menginap di,-" ketika akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya. "Tidak!"

"Sasuke, kau ini pelit sekali. Kalau begitu aku minta izin pada,-"

"Ibu tidak ada di rumah,", "Sasuke!"

"Hn,", "Ayolah Sasukeeee!" Naruto memohon. "Kau kan sudah 16 tahun. Apa kau takut sendirian?" ejek Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Aku bosan sendiri...," jawab Naruto seenaknya. Sasuke hanya diam.

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasukee!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, aku tahu raha,-"

"Ck, terserahlah," Sasuke langsung menaikki motornya dan memakai helm.

"Jangan mengobrak-abrik rumahku,"ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa merayu seorang Uchiha! Hebat kan?" kata Naruto pamer pada Sakura dan Tenten yang hanya disambut oleh lirikan mata sipit mereka.

"Kalian ini akrab sekali," komentar Tenten.

"Tentu saja! Aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil, lagipula ibu kami teman lama," jelas Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu ayah kalian juga teman akrab ya?" tanya Tenten. Oops. Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang tak ada jawabannya ketika Naruto tersenyum pahit dan Sasuke hanya membeku.

"Apa pertanyaanku salah?" tanya Tenten ragu. Naruto hanya nyengir. "Tenang saja, kalau begitu apa kalian mau kami antar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kami pulang sendiri saja. Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Sakura yang kemudian berjalan pulang bersama Tenten. Mereka berhenti di depan gerbang. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah melesat pulang.

"Aku jadi memikirkan kenapa mereka tak menjawab ketika kutanya tentang ayah mereka," ujar Tenten.

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu susah dijawab," kata Sakura. "Aku juga penasaran karena selama bersama mereka aku tak pernah melihat ayah mereka," sambung Sakura.

.

TING TONG TING TONG! Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong! JGREK!

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke sengit karena Naruto menekan bel terus menerus seperti ada kebakaran. "Tapi kau tidur di bawah!" tambah Sasuke ketika Naruto masuk.

"Oke, tenang saja! Kau pasti belum makan. Nih aku bawa ramen 6 bungkus!" Naruto menunjukkan sekantung plastic berisi 6 bungkus ramen miso. "Kau mau memakannya semua malam ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku akan berbagi denganmu. Lagipula ini juga untuk besok pagi," jawab Naruto enteng. Ia pun langsung pergi menuju dapur tanpa permisi langsung mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah itu memanaskannya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menuju meja makan. Duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya pada liptan tangan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Tenten tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Mereka kan tidak tahu," hibur Naruto dengan nada pahit. Inilah namanya menghibur tapi dirinya sendiri juga sedih. Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Kau juga, Naruto," Naruto pun hanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku berharap ibuku menikah lagi,"

"Apa?"

"Aku suka Minato-_sensei_. Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi calon ayahku. Dia juga menganggapku seperti anak. Sepertinya dia belum menikah," ujar Naruto berangan-angan.

"Mungkin saja cerai," celetuk Sasuke.

"Kau menghancurkan angan –anganku,Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

"Aku masih penasaran dimana ayahku, Naruto. Bahkan aku hanya melihat fotonya saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku saja tak tahu bagaimana wajah ayahku," sahut Naruto seperti mengasihani diri sendiri yang bahkan tak tahu siapa nama ayahnya, bagaimana wajahnya dan dimana ia sekarang. Masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Ironis sekali. Tapi ia yakin jika ayahnya orang yang baik. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ibunya jatuh cinta pada orang jahat? Tidak mungkin kan? Yang ia tahu hanya sekedar ayahnya juga detektif. Tapi siapa? Gambaran saja tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

.

"Mereka menyelesaikan kasus pertama dengan baik," ujar Tsunade sambil memeriksa dokumen kasus di mejanya.

"Ya, mereka tumbuh dengan baik. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi detektif hebat terutama mereka berdua," sambung Jiraiya setuju.

"Sasuke dan Naruto maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke Jiraiya yang menghadap jendela.

"Iya.. Kuharap mereka sehebat ayah mereka, tapi tidak terjadi seperti waktu itu," ujar Jiraiya lagi. Tsunade menatap kosong dokumen di depannya. "Waktu itu kelihatannya membuatnya tak senang," ucap Tsunade.

"Kasus yang Minato juga ikut itu,ya? Hmm... Kuharap tak berakhir begitu," kata Jiraiya masih menatap kaca jendela itu. "Tapi, kurasa aku sedikit tenang melihat mereka yang bertingkah baik itu," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"

"Meski begitu, aku percaya pada mereka,"

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Fuuhhh... Akhirnya ini Chapter selesai ^^ #peluk guling#... Maaf kalau membingungkan hehehe. Kami mohon kritik dan sarannya supaya fic' ini bisa berkembang semakin baik ^^. Sekarang waktunya membalas Review ^^

**Naru-naru-chan :** Terima kasih sudah mau review fic' gaje kami ^^... Hahahaha ini sudah UPDATE... Semoga saja kami tak kehabisan stok ide. Arigatou. Mampir baca dan jangan lupa review lagi yaaaa?

**Aiiro Neesha :** Wah ternyata kau mampir juga ^^. Maaf, tapi MinaKushi-nya masih sedikit(sangat). ShikaTema? Tunggu bentar, saya rundingin sama Hoshi dulu nanti. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi chapter selanjutnya yaaa? *puppy eyes

Okelah, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ^o^/

_**Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki**_


	7. New Mission with Him

Hoshi kembali~ tretettet~ #langsung diguyur pake saus kacang sama Readers

Gomen, yang bikin lama dari saya itu fell buat bikin Ini! Antara tidak tega dan tega untuk menyakiti tokoh tercinta dan pasangannya, HiksuTwT. Saking lamanya saya dimarahin sama si Aikha. Karena yang bikin lama D.S. itu selalu saya TwT. Nasib.. nasib..

Yosh! Tanpa banyak curcol ajaib si Hoshi. Mari kita buka Tirai drama takdir ini(?)

"New Mission with Him"

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Detective School Aikharyunara and Hoshi Uzuki

Rated : T

Pair : di Chapter ini, MinaKushi full! Ya-Ha!(?)

Genre : Romance /Crime/Family

Summary : White Detective School, adalah sekolah Detektif paling bergengsi di Konoha. Para murid disini di didik untuk menjadi detektif yang handal dan membantu kepolisian menyelesaikan kasus-kasus rumit. Bagaimana Kisahnya?

. . .

"Berbohong untuk kebaikanmu, aku _san_gat ingin berterimakasih telah diberi kesempatan itu"

. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya<strong>_

"_Waktu itu kelihatannya membuat dia tak senang," _

"_Kasus yang Minato juga ikut itu ya? Hm.. kuharap, tidak berakhir seperti itu. Tapi, kurasa aku sedikit tenang melihat mereka yang bertingkah baik,"_

"_Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"_

"_Meski begitu, aku percaya kepada mereka,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kantor Kepolisian Konoha, 01:10 p.m.<strong>

"Mikoto, Inspektur Hiruzen dimana ?" Tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto ketika berpapa_san_ di ruang tunggu bagi para orang yang sedang memberikan keluhan atau sebagainya.

"Inspektur sedang berada di ruangannya, Kushina-_chan_. Mau kuantar?"

"Ah, boleh. Aku sedang bo_san_ jalan sendiri di lorong itu. Penuh dengan aura-"

"Penuh apa Kushina-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto dengan bingung ketika Kushina menghentikan omonganya secara tiba-tiba. Mikoto melihat Kushina terdiam dengan muka kosong dan sedikit seperti terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian Kushina menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan melihat Mikoto sambil nyengir.

"Ah, ti-tidak, Ayo jalan." Kilah Kushina sambil berjalan mendahului Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

'Penuh dengan aura yang kau anggap kejam ya?' pikir Mikoto sambil menyusul Kushina. Mengajaknya mengobrol bahan pembicaraan ringan.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di lorong tersebut. Mereka tidak sadar jika ada orang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok. Memperhatikan perbincangan antara Kushina dan Mikoto. Seseorang yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan dengan sangat lihai dan tanpa cela.

**Ruangan Inspektur Hiruzen.**

"Inspektur, Kushina Uzumaki sudah datang." Ucap Mikoto sambil membukakan pintu ruangan itu.

"Oh, Kau Kushina. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Tidak lupa sarapan kan? Sarapan itu penting lho," Sapa Hiruzen dengan senyum ala kakek manula yang masih aktif. Dan kemudian disambut dengan ekspersi berkerut dari kedua perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"Err.. Inspektur. Pertanyaanmu.." Jawab Kushina dengan memicingkan mata. Memberikan ekspresi seperti 'Kenapa Kakek Tua ini tidak pensiun saja? Sepertinya dia pikun'

"HaHaHa! Kau masih saja seperti waktu muda. Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu. Kau itu sudah tua. Sudah punya anak. Hahaha.. masa kau sebut aku pikun dan harus pension?" Jawab Hiruzen dengan enteng, tentu saja dia sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan Kushina. Karena sewaktu Kushina masih muda, dia pernah meneriakkan kalimat itu. Benar-benar..

"Inspektur! Justru kebiasaan aneh Inspektur harus dihentikan! Kau membuat para polisi seisi kantor berpikir untuk memasukanmu ke Panti Jompo!" Omel Kushina sambil menatap tajam Hiruzen. Tangan Kushina sudah gatal ingin menggebrak-gebrak meja Inspekturnya di Konoha ini.

"Ah, Kau sudah datang. Baiklah. Kita mulai pembicaraan ini," Ucap Hiruzen serius. Kemudian dia mengambil map, dan membukanya. Diputar map itu yang semula menghadap dirinya. Menghadap Kushina.

"Aku sudah datang Kakek tua, jangan melucu dengan muka serius. Baik, jadi apa misiku?"

Mikoto yang sedari tadi meringis karena melihat keanehan Inspektrunya yang sudah jadi biasa. Serta amukan Kushina yang tidak kenal umur terpaku. Merasa ada suatu keganjilan dalam perkataan Inspektur. Seaneh-anehnya Inspekturnya itu, tidak mungkin seperti itu dengan muka serius.

Kemudian dia melihat arah mata Hiruzen. Ia kira arah mata itu menuju Kushina. Setelah dia ikuti arah mata tersebut. Ternyata itu mengarah kepada pintu ketika dirinya masuk. Setelah dia melihat pintu tersebut.

Terdapat seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya setara dengan hidung orang di pintu tersebut. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Mikoto yang melihatanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke Kushina. Kushina sedang membungkukkan sedkit badannya. Menganalisa Laporan yang ada di map tersebut. Tidak menyadari terdapat orang 'asing' yang berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu.

. . .

"Mengawasi beberapa rumah kosong. Serta menggeledah isinya. Inspektur, bukan rumah berhantu kan?" Tanya Kushina dengan mengernyit. Dia benci menggeledah rumah kosong sendirian. Sendirian? Ya, Sendirian. Mungkin?

"Bukan,"

"Rumah yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali?"

"Bukan,"

"Rumah yang bekas pembunuhan?"

"Kushina, kau bahkan tidak mencermati dengan baik. Jadi selama sepuluh menit kau memandangi laporan itu untuk apa?"Gerutu Hiruzen setengah kesal. Anak ini. Tidak bisa serius sedikit? Kepekaan saja tumpul. Masa bersikap serius saja tidak bisa?

"Aku mencermati fotonya, Inspektur. Siapa tau ada _sadako_ yang tampak difoto dengan cengiran indahnya." Jawab Kushina dengan _innocent_. Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli. Kushina.. kushina.. tidak pernah berubah.

"Sadako tidak nyengir, Kushina-_chan_.. Masa kau takut Hantu? Kau kan sudah jadi IBU" Celetuk Mikoto yang masih menahan terkekehannya.

"_Urusai_, Naruto sekarang tidak takut hantu. Jadi aku tenang," ujar Kushina dengan ketus. Tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa dia takut hantu.

"Wah, kasihan sekali Naruto. Selalu mendengar suara ibunya menjerit soal hantu," sindir Mikoto dengan riang. Sepertinya menyenangkan untuk mengusili teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Jadi. Rumah itu bekas apa?" Tanya Kushina kepada Hiruzen. Mengacuhkan sindiran temannya itu.

"Bekas persembunyian organisasi-organisasi dalam penyeludupan. Tiba-tiba tempat persembunyian yang sudah dilacak oleh para polisi menjadi kosong. Para polisi sebenarnya ingin mengintesvigasti ruangan tersebut. Tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika polisi senior yang melakukannya. Mereka masih belum matang dalam hal menyamar,"

"A-apa? Menyamar? Tapi apakah ini tidak sedikit sulit? Hanya aku sendirian saja,"

"Siapa bilang?" Ucap seseorang berada tepat disamping Kushina. Kushina pun terlonjak kaget. Dia tidak sadar jika ada orang disebelahnya. Setelah melihat siapa orang yang berada disebelahnya, Kushina pun langsung mematung. Di kepalanya terlintas apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen tadi.

'_Ah, Kau sudah datang. Baiklah. Kita mulai pembicaraan ini,'_

Bukan, kalimat itu bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Laki-laki yang dengan santainya mengambil laporan dan membacanya dengan cermat. Kushina memperhatikan orang ini. Kakinya perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur selangkah. Ketika dia akan menggambil langkah mundur selangkah lagi….

Laki-laki itu kemudian memandangannya. Pandangan kosong dan terkesan sedang medeskripsikan sesuatu dan menatap dengan tidak suka. Ya, terlintas Laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dengan tidak suka. Kushina tidak tau kenapa Laki-laki itu menatapnya tidak suka. Apa yang salah padanya?

Ketika Kushina sedang berusaha meneliti wajah laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu malah mengalihkan mukanya. Menaruh laporan dalam bentuk map di meja. Kemudian memandang Hiruzen dengan tatapan kosong serta sedikit menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu. Mata Kushina melebar ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum sendu pada laki-laki tersebut.

'Tidak pernah berubah..' Pikir Kushina. Dia masih memandang.

"Apa?" Tanya Laki-laki itu dengan tajam pada Kushina. Seolah-olah siap membunuh orang yang bernama 'Kushina' tersebut.

Kushina yang semula tersenyum langsung tertunduk. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kaku. Kenangan-kenangan buruk mulai merasuki kepalanya. Ingatannya. Membuatnya sakit kepala. Pelan-pelan dia berusaha meredam ingatan-ingatannya yang mengganggu.

'_Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau hanya kumanfaatkan, Cepat pergi dari sini,"_

'_Aku.. aku.. apa aku.. dimanfaatkan?'_

'_Maaf Uzumaki-san, jangan melihatku seperti itu.. Aku jadi.. Er..'_

'Eh?'

Kushina menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, kemudian dia melihat laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu menatap Hiruzen dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tangannya tetap menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Menyadari itu Kushina hanya menatap lantai. Kemudian dia menatap Hiruzen dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau itu berhubungan dengan Naru-_chan_, aku mau. Sendiri pun tidak masalah. Aku bisa." Ucap Kushina dengan mantap. Kemudian dia menunduk pada Hiruzen. Dan langsung berjalan pergi.

'Ya, aku harus bisa'

. . .

"..."

"..."

"Padahal Kushina-_chan_ belum diberitahu kalau disuruh menginap sambil mengawasi" Celetuk Mikoto sambil menghela nafas.

"..."

"Minato, kau harus menekankan sesuatu pada Istri tersayangmu,"

"Apa kau bi-"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

BRAK!

"Kakek Tua! Kalau tidak salah dilaporan itu aku akan menginap di dekat daerah yang ditargetkan. Itu daerah mana ya?" Tanya Kushina sambil menggebrak pintu ruangan dengan _innocent_-nya itu.

"Hei, kau tahu siapa yang membuat Inspektur memberikan misi ini padamu?" Kata Minato sambil berjalan kearah Kushina.

Kushina hanya terdiam, sepertinya aksi Kushina yang berlagak 'Bisa'nya tanpa melihat sekitar.. Dan melupakan suaminya yang sedang memandanginya keluar tadi. Betapa bodohnya..

Eh? Suami?

"Istri bodoh, kalau begitu buat apa kemarin aku menemuimu, _Hime_? Masih sakit hati rupanya.." Ucap laki-laki yang sepertinya diketahui Suami dari Kushina Uzumaki itu keluar. Tidak lupa untuk mengacak-acak rambut Merah itu. Kushina pun mengerutkan kening karena rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Kutunggu di luar, kau pakai sepeda motorku saja," Kata Laki-laki itu sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jangan lupa mandi dan makan ya~ Minato-kun~" Lambai Hiruzen disambut oleh suara syok dari Mikoto dan Kushina. Minato hanya menatap sengit si Inspektur tua itu sebelum menutup pintu.

BLAM!

"..."

"..."

"Eng.. anu.."

"Minato tahu kau pasti tidak ingin ketinggalan berita tentang misi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya Organisasi itu sudah bergerak." Jelas Hiruzen sambil menyerupun pipa rokoknya tersebut.

"Tapi.."

"Kesampingkan hatimu Kushina, ini demi anakmu juga kan? Kalau aku, atau orang lain. Bisa-bisa anak kita juga terlibat sekarang. Belum saatnya Kushina.." Potong Mikoto dengan lembut.

"A-aku tau.. tapi.."

"Kau keberatan?" Tanya Mikoto

"Jangan dipotong terus!"

"Ah, iya-iya.. Jadi?" cengir Mikoto kemudian.

"Katanya.. dia tidak butuh aku.. kenapa?"

"Ada kalanya, dia harus menyembunyikan sesuatu," celetuk Hiruzen kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Susul dia, dan.."

"Ng?"

"Jangan lupa dirawat ya suaminya~ Suami itu anugerah lho,"

"KAKEK TUA! Jangan bilang kau juga seperti ini tadi pada anakku!" Omel Kushina dan menatap dengan mata membunuh pada Hiruzen.

"Oh, aku belum bertemu anakmu. Jadi yah~"

"Grrr!" Geram Kushina seraya pergi ke luar ruangan.

. . .

"Aku tidak mengerti masalah wanita, Mikoto" Keluh Hiruzen sambil menyeruput pipa rokoknya.

"Minato-_san_ itu memang aneh," Setuju Mikoto.

"Seperti melihat telenovela saja.."

"Eh? Maksud Inspektur?"

"Kau tidak lihat tadi? Mereka seperti pasangan yang tidak lama bertemu karena konflik. "

"Bukannya memang begitu, Inspektur?"

"Ah iya juga.. Apa karena aku ini pikun, Mikoto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Inspekturnya itu. Mikoto hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahunya.

. . .

**Parkiran, 02:12 p.m**

"Eh, Ano.." Panggil Kushina pada Minato yang sedang bersandar di mobil sedan Kushina. 'Katanya disuruh menunggu di tempat sepeda motornya, kenapa malah di mobilku?'

"_Anakmu _tidak ada dirumah, kan? Ayo kerumahmu. Kau naik mobilmu. Aku naik sepeda. Ok?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Naruto juga anakmu kan?" ucap kushina berkerut. Dan Minato hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Naiklah," Jawab Minato yang malah berupa saran tersebut. Kushina hanya terdiam dan membuka pintu Mobilnya. Setelah itu dia mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Berniat mengisyaratkan pada Minato kalau dia sudah mau menyalakan mesin dan berangkat. Minato yang mendengar ketukan Kushina hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkiran sepeda motor.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul sebuah motor Kawasaki tepat di depan mobil Kushina. Pengemudi sepeda tersebut mengetukan helmnya. Menandakan untuk segera berangkat. Kushina pun mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Kemudian menginjak gas dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal.

. . .

**Rumah 03:10 p.m**

"Ma-mau masuk dulu?" Tanya kushina sedikit canggung. Minato yang sedang menatap Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapkan bajumu serta peralatanmu untuk menyelidik. Kita akan langsung berangkat setelah siap," Jawab Minato yang tetap duduk di atas motornya.

"Masuklah.. Kau akan dikira seperti selingkuhanku dari pada partner, ya?"Bujuk Kushina. Tapi Minato tetap bersikukuh.

"Ini masih jam berapa? Ibu-ibu bergosip masih belum mulai. Memang kau sudah berselingkuh dengan berapa laki-laki? Sampai menjadi ajang pembicaraan," Balas Minato dengan datar.

Kushina yang mendengar kalimat seperti merasa kesal dan tersinggung. Dia kira dirinya ini wanita apa? Kushina hanya berbalik menuju kedalam kemudian menggerutu bermacam-macam pola. Minato hanya meringis mendengarkan macam-macam rupa yang diucapkan Kushina itu. Tapi Kushina tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya terlalu tajam dan di luar kendali sampai suaranya hilang dibalik pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina kembali dengan baju kasualnya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ditambah dengan jaket. Serta celana panjang. Sungguh, Minato melihatnya seperti perempuan muda saja.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Celetuk Kushina sambil melemparkan tas yang berisi baju serta barang-barang yang dibutuhkan kepada Minato. Ternyata Kushina sudah menutup pintu dan memandang Minato dengan tatapan 'kau mesum'. Minato pun reflek menangkap tas tersebut. Kemudian menaruh tasnya di belakang punggunya. Dan menyengir.

"Kau dari belakang seperti wanita muda yang cantik, apalagi kepalamu memakai tudung. Tapi setelah melihat wajahmu. Ternyata kau tetap wanita tua ya?" Celetuk Minato datar. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kesal dan ingin menampar laki-laki itu.

. . .

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina setengah mengantuk. Entah kenapa dia mengantuk sekali hari ini. Apa mungkin karena dia memikirkan misi sampai tidak bisa tidur?

"Kerumahku,"

"Ehhh?" Seru Kushina dengan penuh kebingungan. Kantuknya sedikit lenyap karena ucapan Minato.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau punya rumah?" Tanya Kushina dengan penuh _Innocent_. Minato hanya tersenyum kesal.

"Tentu saja punya,"

"Apa besar?" Tanya Kushina lagi. Tapi kali ini dia singkirkan kantuknya. Bertanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hm.. Tidak seberapa, hanya sewa. Hanya Flat,"

"Jadi kebutuhan biayamu dipenuhi oleh kepolisian?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Aku simpan. Lagi pula ada untungnya aku punya wajah muda. Jadi aku bisa bekerja _part-time_" Jawab Minato sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Kushina. Menyengir seolah-olah itu hal yang membanggakan. Dan Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkerut. 'Laki-laki tua ini narsis sekali?' Pikir kushina kemudian.

"Seperti kau tidak tua saja," balas Minato.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya?"Tanya Kushina dengan berkerut kesal.

"Kau mengucapkannya, kau bodoh ya? Bicara sendiri saja tidak sadar." Jawab Minato dengan menghela nafas. Kushina pun hanya berkata "eh?" kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Lagipula _Part-time_ itu membantu. Apalagi untuk penyelidikan," Guman Minato sambil memasang wajah merenung.

"Yah, kau benar." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

. . .

**Flat Minato, 04:05**

"Sebentar, aku mau mengambil kunci." Kata Minato sambil merogoh kunci di sakunya. Kushina hanya mengangguk dan melihat sekitar, 'ternyata lumayan bersih' Pikir Kushina. Pandangannya pun jatuh pada sesuatu yang dusebelah pintu Flat Minato. Dia pun tersenyum ternyata itu tanaman Lidah Mertua. Dan kelihatannya itu barudisiram ketika pagi.

"Kau terkesan?"

"Um," Jawab Kushina singkat kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya kembali tanpa sadar, dia mengantuk lagi. Kemudian dia mencari sesuatu yang seru. Namun nihil.

Ketika melihat Minato memasuk'an kuncinya ke lubang. Terdapat dua orang wanita muda menyapa mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyapa Minato.

"Wah, Namikaze-_san_. Sudah pulang?" Sapa wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum er.. diramah-ramahkan? Serta wanita satunya yang berambut cokelat pendek itu menatap Minato dengan menenglengkan kepalanya kiri dengan senyum ceria serta mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Minato-_kun_ dari tempat kerja kah?" Tanya wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Ah, iya Shiho –_san_, Yuuka-_san_." Balas Minato dengan tersenyum ramah-sedikit kesal. Diliriknya Kushina, ternyata dugaannya benar. Kushina menatap dua orang yang menyapa dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Tapi ditutupi dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, kamu pacarnya Minato-_kun_ kah?" Tanya Yuuka sambil menatap Kushina dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu menjadi kesal. Kushina pun hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Ah, temannya ya? Perkenalkan, Namaku Yukka. Aku tetangganya Minato-_kun_" ucap Yuuka sambil menepuk pundak Minato. Seakan-akan berkata 'jangan dekati Minato-_kun_'

"Ah iya, perkenalkan. Aku istrinya. Kushina Namikaze, salam kenal." Ucap Kushina kemudian. Mereka berdua pun hanya syok, dan kemudian wajah mereka pucat pasi. Kemudian dengan langkah mundur mereka berkata "Ah be-begitu? Kalau begitu.. kamu permisi dulu.." Dan setelah itu mereka bejalan cepat menuju belokan.

Minato yang hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka cuma bisa terdiam. Setelah melihat dua orang itu menghilang. Minato pun meledak tawanya.

"Apa kau tertawa?"

"Tumben sekali memakai nama margamu sekarang,"

"Tidak boleh? Aku mau masuk." Ucap Kushina mendahului Minato untuk masuk kerumah. Tak lupa tasnya digoyangkan sehingga menabrak kaki Minato.

"Yah, marah. Ya sudah.." Gumam Minato sambil memasuki Flat. Tak lupa untuk menguncinya.

. . .

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada rumah itu?"

"Begini, di sana terdapat rumah yang tiga hari yang lalu ditargetkan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya 'itu'. Tapi keesokan harinya. Rumah itu sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Bukan satu rumah. Tapi juga beberapa rumah di kota lain. Tugas kita adalah menggeledah, dan menanyai kepada warga sekitar. Aktivitas apa saja yang ada disana. Serta.."

"Kenapa tidak kita serahkan ke tim investigasi?"

"Jika kita mengatakan ini dari kepolisian, apalagi Tokyo menyerahkan wewenang tugas kepada kota kita mengenai seluk beluk organisasi itu, pasti akan berbahaya. Bisa saja di sana ada mata-mata dari organisasi tersebut. Rencana akan hancur total. Lagi pula misi ini hanya sedikit orang yang ta-"

"Jangan bilang kau mengawasi situasi ini sendirian?" Desis Kushina sambil menatap tajam Minato.

"Memang kenapa? Aku punya partner kok, dia anak buahku. Tapi aku tidak selalu mengikut-sertakan dia. Dia masih pelajar senior di White School" Jelas Minato sedikit meringis pada Kushina. Partner adalah kata sensitifnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Kakashi, kau kenal?"

"Ah.. itu, jangan bilang kau juga menyuruh dia mengawasi Naruto," Desis Kushina kemudian.

"Er.. soal itu.." Ucap Minato sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah masuk ke White School setahun yang lalu, tapi baru aktif bulan sekarang" jelas Minato sambil menyengir.

"APA?"

"Hehehe,"

"Jadi besok bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina sengit. Benci kalau dirinya ketinggalan berita. Serta anaknya yang sialan itu tidak memberitahu jika ada guru baru.

"Dibahas saja jika sudah sampai sana. Sekarang tidurlah, kamarnya ada di sebelah sana" Jawab Minato santai tanpa memperdulikan nada Kushina. Tangannya menunjuk arah pintu yang ada dibelakanggnya.

"Ini masih sore bodoh," Jawab Kushina kemudian.

"Matamu bengkak, kau lelah. Kata Mikoto kau sulit tidur." Jawab Minato sambil membaca berkas-berkas serta mengamati catatannya. Kushina hanya bisa memasang muka berkerut. 'Mikoto sudah tua tetap suka gosip' Pikir Kushina sambil mendesis. Kemudia dia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh.. baiklah.. Tapi kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Kushina ragu-ragu. Dia tau kalau flat ini pasti berisi satu kamar. Pastinya satu kasur. Masa merebut kasur orang?

"Itu bisa gampang, kau tidur dulu,"

"Ah.. baik.." Jawab Kushina pasrah, Matanya memang sudah mengantuk sejak naik motor tadi.

Setelah itu Kushina beranjak dari sofa, menggeret tasnya, berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Minato pun mengawasi sampai Kushina masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

BLAM!

Nah, sekarang muncullah wajah Minato yang asli. Wajah penuh pucat pasi dan frustasi. Minato menaruh buku catatan yang dipegangnya di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya ke pinggiran Sofa. Memposisikan dirinya terlentang.

"Ah, dari pagi kepalaku tidak berhenti pusing.." Gumam Minato sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa pusingnya. Setelah memejamkan mata. Minato pun terlelap menuju mimpinya.

. . .

"Kau sudah- Eh? Minato?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina menggerutu karena tuduhannya tentang selingkuh. Sedikit miris memang.

'_Kau kira aku wanita apa?'_

'_Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah membuangku'_

'_Memang kau tidak selingkuh?'_

'_Kalau kau selingkuh aku yakin.'_

.

'_Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah membuangku'_

'Ah.. rasanya masih pusing' pikir Minato sambil mengerutkan kening. Untung saja Kushina berjalan mebelakanginya.

Sambil menunggu Kushina merapikan barang. Minato pun memijit pelipisnya. Ketika mendengar suara berdebum tas. Dia pun menghentikan aksi memijitnya. Tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak.

**To be Continue**

Ada yang mau menabok Hoshi, Tabok! Gak apa-apa TwT #eh

Minato dan Kushina seharusnya sudah tua kan? Iya kan? Tapi karena Hoshi gak tau Minato dan Kushina tuanya gimana. Anggep aja wajahnya gak beda-beda jauh. Jadi masih baby face gitu ~ XD

Soal Hiruzen, maaf bagi pencinta Hiruzen. Gak apa-apa ya? Hiruzen mau aku buat Inspektur yang supel dengan para bawahannya. Tapi karena salah tempat. Jadinya begitu deh.. u_u

Aikha : "Akhirnya kau selesaikan juga chapter ini -_-"

Maaf jika banyak salah dan bingung. Kami terima dengan segala kritikan kalian. Apalagi flame. Tapi flamenya jangan salah tempat sama bacot(?) ya? Hoshi dan Aikha tau, kalian para Reader dan Reviewer adalah orang yang mengerti tempat. :D

See you next Time,

Hoshi Uzuki & Aikharyunara ^^v


	8. What Organization it is?

Yo, Minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan Aikha dan Hoshi kali ini, tapi kali ini bagian Aikha #lirik tajem Hoshi di pinggiran kali(?). Dan untung beribu-ribu untung sangat beruntung dan beruntung sekali, (sekali lagi untung) Hoshi udah selesai dengan chapter 7 sebelum dia pulang kampung(?) dan saya bisa melanjutkan yang chapter 7 ini Yaa—Haa!

Readers : Halah kebanyakan ceramah nggak penting! Cepet mulai!

Iya.. Baiklah. Dengan bangga(?) saya persembahkan fic' gaje kami ini. Dan akhirnya saya mengatakan ini juga, CHAPTER 8 IS UPDATE! #tiup terompet di tengah jalan *plak

_Enjoy it, guys!_

**Detective School**

"**What Organization it is?"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Detective School © Aikharyunara n Hoshi Uzuki**

**Genre : Crime/Family/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : MinaKushi (again!)**

**Summary : **Detective School, sekolah bagi detektif-detektif muda yang akan membantu kepolisian menumpas kejahatan. Ada protagonis tentu ada antagonis. Organisasi tersembunyi mulai terlihat. Organisasi apa? _Enjoy and Review,please! Don't like, don't read._

_Happy Reading_

.

**Cerita sebelumnya**

_BLAM!_

_Nah, sekarang muncullah wajah Minato yang asli. Wajah penuh pucat pasi dan frustasi. Minato menaruh buku catatan yang dipegangnya di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya ke pinggiran Sofa. Memposisikan dirinya terlentang._

"_Ah, dari pagi kepalaku tidak berhenti pusing.." Gumam Minato sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa pusingnya. Setelah memejamkan mata. Minato pun terlelap menuju mimpinya._

_. . ._

"_Kau sudah- Eh? Minato?"_

.

Kushina sedikit terkejut melihat pria di depannya yang sudah terlelap di atas sofa. Ia mendekat dan sedikit mendengus, "huh, kau bilang gampang ternyata tidur di sofa, ya? Dasar bodoh," Kushina pun berbalik menuju kamar. Semenit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa kain tebal nan hangat di tangannya. Selimut. Ia pun menyelimuti badan Minato dengan selimut kecuali kepalanya. Tentu saja.

"Kau bisa kedinginan dan flu, kau tahu? Lagipula misinya kan dimulai besok," ujar Kushina lirih sambil berjongkok di depan wajah pria yang disebut 'suami' itu.

"Umm.. Aku juga mengantuk," Kushina menutupi mulutnya yang menguap kecil dengan jari jemarinya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar untuk tidur. Sebelum masuk, Kushina menengok kea rah pria yang tertidur di sofa dan berkata lirih, "selamat malam, Minato,"

.

**Minato's Flat, 05.30 a.m**

Kushina mengucek matanya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudah bangun rupanya,putri tidur?" sapa Minato setengah mengejek sambil mengecek kertas-kertas di depannya. Kushina melirik tajam Minato. Tapi Minato tak melihatnya, sungguh sayang. Kushina pun mengacuhkan ejekan itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hmmf… Sekalipun kau itu terkadang kasar dan suka mengomel pada siapa saja, tetap saja kau itu perhatian," ujar Minato lirih. Terukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya sambil memandang selimut yang sudah terlipat rapi di sampingnya.

**06.30 a.m**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kushina yang sudah benar-benar siap untuk menjalankan misinya bersama suami err.. partner.

Minato menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. " Aku mau ganti baju," Minato pun beranjak dari sofa dan menyahut selimut di sebelahnya menuju kamar.

"Kau belum mandi, huh?" tanya Kushina penuh selidik. Minato hanya menoleh dan berkata dengan datar, "tentu saja sudah, bodoh. Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu bangun terlambat," ia pun masuk ke kamar.

BLAM

Kushina menggerutu dengan berbagai pola kalimat dan berbagai kekesalan. Ia sampai ingin meninju sofa yang ia duduki sekarang sampai semua busanya keluar dan meninju meja kaca di depannya supaya ia bisa melimpahkan kekesalannya. Tapi ia tahan karena ini bukan rumahnya. Mungkin.

"Hng? Kurasa aku harus membuat sarapan," Kushina berjalan menuju sebuah kulkas satu pintu yang tak terlalu tinggi di dekat dapur. Ia membukanya.

"Hmm… Kurasa ini cukup," Kushina mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan dan dengan cepat menjadikannya hasil masakan yang lezat. Ia menaruhnya di meja.

Minato membuka pintu dan melihat ada sup hangat di meja. Cukup membuatnya tertarik untuk menyantapnya. Ia memandang wanita berambut merah di sofa yang sedang membaca lagi berkas-berkas misinya.

'Hm.. Kejutan kecil, ya?' batin Minato berjalan menuju sofa untuk merundingkan misi dan mungkin mengisi perut.

.

**07.00 a.m**

"Ayo!" panggil Minato pada wanita di belakangnya sambil melemparkan sebuah helm. Kushina mengangguk. Entah kenapa hubungan mereka menjadi baik. Karena rindu mungkin? Atau perasaan saling membutuhkan? Ah, di luar itu mereka harus memikirkan tentang misi mereka juga.

Minato menyalakan motornya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan agak di atas normal. Yah, anggap saja begitu. Kushina memandang pria di depannya yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan rambut pirangnya yang tertutup helm.

"Kau jangan sampai ketiduran,"

"Apa?!" Kushina menggeram kesal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul helm pria di depannya ini keras-keras. Minato kurang ajar! Begitu batin Kushina. Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

**08.00 a.m**

Mereka pun sampai di daerah tempat rumah yang harus mereka selidiki. Sebelum menyelidiki, mereka bertanya untuk mencari informasi pada warga sekitar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Minato hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjawab, "mencari informasi. Setidaknya daripada kau berkacak pinggang di sana lebih baik bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar sini,"

'Apa-apaan pria ini? Dasar!' gerutu Kushina yang sudah mulai naik darah.

"Ahh, permisi," ujar Minato pada dua orang wanita yang sedang mengobrol. Reaksi kedua wanita itu seperti melihat pangeran saja. Bahkan sampai tak ingat kalau mereka sudah mempunyai suami. Wajar saja, wajah Minato memang selalu terlihat ramah apalagi ditambah dengan senyumannya. Sebenarnya ia menahan supaya tak terlihat seram.

"I..Iya," jawab salah satu wanita itu. "Boleh saya bertanya tentang rumah kosong di sana itu?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terlihat kosong dan suram itu. Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Rumah itu benar-benar kosong. 3 bulan yang lalu masih ada penghuninya, tapi sekarang sudah kosong," jawab salah satu wanita itu.

"Tapi ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau orang-orang sering melihat orang berpakaian hitam yang menyeramkan. Mereka mengatakan itu hantu," sahut wanita lainnya dengan wajah takut (yang terkesan dibuat-buat menurut penglihatan Minato).

"Orang berpakaian hitam?" tanya Minato. Kedua wanita itu mengangguk yakin.

'Apa itu mereka?' pikir Minato penasaran. "_Arigatou_," ujar Minato tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kushina.

"Jadi, sudah selesai acara tebar pesonanya?" ejek Kushina. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Minato dingin. "Yang jelas untuk sekarang kita mencari penginapan yang bisa untuk mengawasi rumah itu. Penginapan yang strategis," sambung Minato serius.

"Hmm… Aku tahu dimana tempatnya," ujar Kushina menunjuk sebuah penginapan bertingkat yang strategis. Setidaknya mereka bisa menyewa di lantai atas untuk bisa mengawasi dengan leluasa.

**Penginapan, 08.45 a.m**

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu penginapan ini?" tanya Minato datar. "Aku pernah menginap di sini karena urusan misi," . Minato hanya mengangguk.

CKLEK

"Di sini," Kushina membuka pintu kamar. "Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan dari ibu-ibu itu?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan menuju sofa. Minato melempar jaket kulitnya ke atas sofa dan duduk.

"Ya, mereka bilang 3 bulan yang lalu ada yang menghuni rumah itu. Dan katanya orang-orang sering melihat orang berpakaian hitam yang menyeramkan. Mereka kira itu hantu atau semacamnya," jelas Minato.

"Apa itu mereka?" tanya Kushina. Minato menoleh ke arah jendela, "entahlah. Bisa saja itu mereka," jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya yang ada di rumah itu organisasi apa? Apa benar mereka anak buah 'orang itu' ?" kata Kushina penasaran. "Yang jelas bukan organisasi kelas teri yang mudah ditangkap oleh kepolisian. Sudahlah, kita tunggu ketika malam hari. Aku yakin kita bisa memastikannya nanti malam," ujar Minato.

"Kau ini santai sekali dengan misimu?" tanya Kushina jengkel dengan sikap Minato yang terlihat _easy-going_. "Hm? Kau harus tenang kalau menjalankan misi seperti ini. Jika terlalu mencolok kita bisa ketahuan," kata Minato dengan tenangnya.

Sebenarnya mereka memang harus menunggu waktu gelap. Karena tidak mungkin orang berpakaian hitam menurut warga itu muncul ketika siang atau sore hari, kan?

Minato berdiri di sisi jendela untuk sekedar melihat rumah kosong itu. Tempat ini memang benar-benar strategis untuk mengawasi rumah kosong itu. Minato mengawasinya kira-kira 15 menit. Benar saja, tak ada gerakan apapun. Tetap tenang dan sepi.

"Jadi? Masih tak ada gerakan?" tanya Kushina dari belakangnya. "Nihil," jawab Minato tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mengumpulkan informasi. Setidaknya sambil menunggu hari gelap," kata Kushina lalu berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu. Minato berbalik. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Rasa pusing ini tak kunjung hilang," ujarnya sambil memijit kecil keningnya. "Hah. Tapi kurasa aku harus menunggu Kushina kembali," ujarnya lagi tak membiarkan dirinya tidur sedetik pun.

**Penginapan, 06.00 p.m**

Kushina telah kembali dari mencari informasi. Kelihatannya ia kembali tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ia membawa kantong plastic. Mendengar decit pintu yang terbuka, Minato menoleh.

"Oh, sudah kembali. Apa itu?" tanya Minato menunjuk kantong plastic di tangan Kushina. "Ini? Makanan," jawab Kushina singkat sambil meletakkan kantong itu di atas meja.

"Info apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Minato seakan menginterogasi penjahat. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya dan duduk di sofa.

"Cerita horor lagi," jawab Kushina seperti malas membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang mistis dan menyeramkan.

"Jadi, mari kita dengarkan cerita macam apa itu," Minato pun duduk di depan Kushina. Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi.. Menurut yah, sebagian besar warga mengatakan kalau 2 hari yang lalu kepala desa pergi ke luar kota,"

"Nah, apa hubungannya dengan kepala desa? Itu sama sekali tidak penting," sela Minato. Kushina menatap tajam pria di depannya, "aku belum selesai, bodoh! Ya, tapi ada yang mengatakan kalau ia pergi melewati jalan di dekat rumah kosong itu. Ada seseorang yang melihatnya melewati jalan itu. Tentu saja itu dianggap tidak biasa, padahal ada jalan yang lebih ramai," jelas Kushina lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Kepala desa itu tak kunjung kembali. Dan seorang wanita yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah itu mendengar suara seperti orang bertengkar di sana," jawab Kushina.

"Jadi maksudmu mungkin saja yang bertengkar di sana itu adalah kepala desa itu? Dan kemungkinan juga kepala desa itu punya hubungan dengan organisasi yang sedang kita selidiki?" tebak Minato. Kushina mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya mengintai," Minato beranjak lalu menyahut _binocular_ dan mulai mengintai rumah itu. Kushina mendekat dan berdiri di sisi lain jendela.

"Matikan lampunya," ujar Minato. Kushina mengangguk mengerti lalu menekan saklar untuk mematikan lampu supaya tak terlihat sedang mengawasi.

**09.00 p.m**

"Masih belum ada yang datang," ujar Kushina sambil meregangkan lehernya yang mulai lelah. "Tak kusangka di desa ini jam segini sudah gelap dan sepi," kata Minato.

"Wajar saja. Hei, ada seseorang di sana," seru Kushina menunjuk sesuatu. Minato mengikuti arah telunjuk Kushina. Benar saja, seseorang datang tanpa membawa senter atau semacamnya.

"Dia datang dari hutan?" ucap Minato lirih. "Kelihatannya ia mencari sesuatu," sambung Kushina. Orang berpakaian hitam itu terlihat mengacak-acak semak-semak di dekat rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri. Kelihatannya tak menemukan yang ia cari. Lalu, orang itu berjalan menuju rumah kosong itu. Lebih tepatnya memasukinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kushina sambil tetap focus pada rumah itu. "Kita tunggu orang itu pergi baru kita masuk ke sana," jawab Minato serius.

Selang beberapa menit, orang itu keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan memasuki hutan. "Kau sudah memotretnya kan?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangkat kameranya dan tersenyum yakin. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

**10.00 p.m**

Setelah memastikan benar-benar tak ada orang, Minato dan Kushina pun menuju ke rumah kosong itu. Angin malam yang begitu dingin menusuk dihiasi dengan suara hewan-hewan malam yang menambah kengerian di sekitar rumah itu. Membuat seakan rumah itu adalah tempat para makhluk tak kasat mata bersinggah.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Minato sembari menyalakan senternya. Begitu juga Kushina.

GREK NGIIK

Suara pintu yang engselnya sudah tua dan tak berfungsi baik itu membuat pintunya sulit untuk dibuka. Sehingga Minato membukanya dengan 'sedikit' paksaan.

Minato dan Kushina mulai melihat isi rumah itu. Menerangi tiap sudut ruangan dengan senter mereka. Melihat betapa berantakan dan kacaunya tempat itu. Ya, wajar karena bekas persembunyian organisasi misterius.

"Jejak kaki," ujar Kushina menerangi jejak kaki berlumpur di lantai. "Mungkin jejak orang tadi. Di jalan tempatnya masuk ada lumpur memang," kata Minato dingin. Mereka melanjutkan pencarian. Mereka masuk lebih ke dalam rumah itu.

"Tumpukan kardus kosong. Kelihatannya semua isinya sudah dikeluarkan," ucap Minato sambil memperhatikan tumpukan kardus di depannya. "Ada beberapa peluru di sini. Apa mereka penyelundup senjata?" kata Minato lagi.

"Mi..Minato… Lihat…," kata Kushina sedikit terkejut. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menghampiri Kushina yang berdiri di depan ruangan.

"I..Ini…," kata Minato. "Bukankah dia… Kepala desa ini?" kata Minato sambil menerangi benda di bawahnya. Ya, mayat seseorang. Kepala desa.

"Kushina, cepat telepon polisi daerah ini," pinta Minato sambil memasang sarung tangan karetnya.

20 menit kemudian polisi datang mengejutkan seisi desa kecil ini. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau sang kepala desa tewas mengenaskan. Ada bekas tembakan di pelipisnya. Tapi tak ada pistol.

"Kalian dari Kepolisian Konoha?" tanya seorang inspektur daerah itu. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk. "Ohh.. Jadi Inspektur Hiruzen memberikan kalian misi itu, ya? Hmm… Baiklah. Aku mohon kerja samanya," kata Inspektur itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Minato. Minato pun mulai menyisir TKP dengan teliti dan mencoba tak melewatkan satu bukti sekecil apapun.

Minato memperhatikan sesuatu di dekat mayat kepala desa. Ia berjongkok.

"Apa ini?" bisik Minato. Ia mengambil benda itu hingga setara dengan kedua matanya.

"Ini… kulit ular putih yang kecil?" tanya Minato lirih.

DEG

'_Tunggu, ular putih?'_ Minato pun berdiri dan memasukkan kulit ular itu ke dalam kantong plastic. _'Jika dugaanku benar, maka ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi, di sini bahkan tak ada satu pun bukti yang bisa menyeret pelaku pembunuhan ini. Kulit ular ini juga tak bisa jadi bukti karena di daerah ini memang sering dimasuki ular. Tapi, perasaan ini…,'_

Melihat Minato yang melamun sambil memegang kantong plastic, Kushina pun mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kushina megagetkan Minato.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Minato mengelak. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau aneh," kata Kushina.

"Apa kalian menemukan bukti atau semacamnya?" tanya Inspektur. Minato dan Kushina menggeleng. Inspektur itu menghela nafas frustasi.

"Hanya saja sebelum kami menemukan mayat ini, kami melihat seseorang masuk ke rumah ini," kata Kushina. "Benarkah? Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan dia pelakunya," tanya Inspektur itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi, dilihat dari kondisi mayat, itu tidak mungkin. Orang itu datang sejam yang lalu, sedangkan waktu kematian korban kira-kira 3 jam yang lalu," jelas Minato. Inspektur itu mengangguk mengerti, "kau benar. Ini tidak mungkin kasus bunuh diri, kan? Karena pistol untuk menembak tidak ditemukan. Jadi siapa pelakunya?" tanya Inspektur itu.

"Kami juga belum tahu. Tapi, tak adakah orang yang tahu atau melihat kejadian ini?" kata Minato. "Tidak ada. Salah satu anak buahku sudah menanyakannya pada warga. Mereka hanya tahu kalau 2 hari yang lalu Kepala Desa pergi ke luar kota," ujar Inspektur itu.

"Apa mungkin Kepala Desa itu ada di sini selama 2 hari?" tanya Kushina. "Itu tidak mungkin. Jika begitu, harusnya ada orang yang tahu, mengingat banyak orang yang ke hutan melalui rumah ini," sanggah Minato.

"Apa mungkin ia disekap?" tanya Kushina lagi.

" Entahlah. Ini cukup aneh," jawab Minato. "Baiklah. Kelihatannya penyelidikan ini sulit untuk dilanjutkan. Kami akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu," ujar Inspektur itu. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan keluar.

"Jadi?" tanya Kushina. "Apa?" Minato melirik Kushina.

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Maksudku bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kushina kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya darahnya naik turun karena ke-apatisan partner-nya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa. Tapi, perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak asing,"

"Fuaah… Jadi, kita kembali dan melaporkan ini pada Inspektur Hiruzen sekarang," Kushina meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku sejak tadi. Lelah. Ya, mereka berdua tak bisa lepas dari kelelahan.

"Kurasa begitu,". Mereka pun menuju penginapan.

**a.m**

CKLEK

"Tunggu. Tempat tidur di sini hanya satu, kan?" Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kushina. "Kau saja yang tidur di sana. Aku bisa tidur di sofa," Minato mendahului Kushina yang mematung sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti di sana? Apa kau tidak mau tidur? Atau aku saja yang tidur di kasur itu, huh?"

"Ti..Tidak! Tidur sana!" seru Kushina. Minato terkekeh. "_Oyasumi_" ujar Kushina lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Minato hanya tersenyum.

Minato berjalan ke arah jendela. Menatap bintang-bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang dan berkelap-kelip pelan itu. "Bintang itu…," Minato memperhatikan tiga bintang yang berdekatan di langit yang memancarkan cahaya meskipun tak begitu terang. "Kita akan saling menjaga. Iya kan, Kushina? Aku juga takkan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada bintang kecil kita," gumam Minato.

**White School, next morning**

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

BRAK!

"Mana dokumen misiku?!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang tidak sabaran. "Hei, Sarutobi-_sensei_..!" panggilnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk sembarangan, bocah bodoh?!" lelaki 60 tahun-an di depannya berdiri. "Kau bilang kau akan memberikanku berkas misinya, kan?" ujar pemuda itu membela diri.

"Haah.. Kau ini benar-benar," eluh Sarutobi pasrah dan merebahkan dirinya di kursi. "Misinya dibatalkan. Kau tahu? Pelakunya sudah tertangkap," ujar Sarutobi.

"APA?! Jadi misiku dibatalkan?!" seru Naruto kencang. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?" sahut Sarutobi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula ini belum saatnya kau, Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat misi," lanjut lelaki yang dianggap tua itu.

CKLEK

Naruto dan Sarutobi melihat kea rah daun pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu. "Ahh.. Kalian cepat sekali?" tanya Sarutobi.

"_Kaa-chan_?" panggil Naruto menunjuk seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. "Minato-_sensei_?" kali ini Naruto menunjuk seorang pria di sebelah Ibunya. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sarutobi _to the point_. Minato pun berjalan menuju meja di depannya dan meletakkan sebuah map di sana. Sarutobi membuka map itu dan membaca tiap detail tulisan di dalamnya.

"Masih abstrak, ya?" tanya Sarutobi. "kira-kira begitu. Tak semudah itu menangkap ekor mereka," jawab Minato setuju. Sarutobi meletakkan map itu. "Baiklah, kalian kuberi libur untuk dua minggu ini," tutur Sarutobi.

"Dan Naruto, katakan pada Shikamaru untuk mengambil berkas misi," pinta Sarutobi. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah kesal, "kau benar-benar kakek tua yang tidak adil," gerutunya lalu menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan ketiga orang di ruangan itu.

BLAM

"Hahahaha..!" Minato dan Kushina menatap aneh Inspekturnya yang tiba-tiba tertawa lepas itu. "Inspektur, apa kau baru saja menelan racun?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau tahu, bocah itu memang benar-benar anak kalian!" serunya lagi. Ohh.. Inspektur ini benar-benar tak bisa menahan omongannya di depan dua orang yang masih 'tidak akur' itu. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah dan Minato hanya membuang muka.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku. Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan ini," Sarutobi menghentikan tawanya dan berganti dengan wajah serius penuh rasa penasaran. "Apa yang kalian dapat?" lanjutnya.

"Organisasi itu masih tidak bisa dilacak. Tak ada bukti apapun tertinggal di tempat kejadian. Semua bersih," jelas Minato. "Tak ada seorang pun tahu. Tapi kurasa kepala desa itu tahu sesuatu," timpal Kushina.

"Maksudmu karena ia tahu sesuatu, ia menjadi korban?" tanya Sarutobi. "Itu cukup masuk akal," sambung Minato setuju. Sarutobi mengangguk, "kelihatannya kita masih membutuhkan banyak bukti untuk itu,".

"Tak bisakah menyusupkan seseorang ke sana?" usul Kushina. Minato melirik Kushina, "aku tidak yakin itu akan berhasil. Kita belum berhasil menangkap ekor mereka. Bagaimana mungkin kita memasukkan penyusup?" sanggah Minato.

"Baik-baik. Itu hanya usul,"

"Yang penting sekarang kita awasi dan kumpulkan saja informasi yang masuk. Mungkin ada kasus yang bisa membawa kita mendekati mereka," ujar Sarutobi.

"Satu lagi. Kami menemukan ini," Minato meletakkan sebuah plastic berisi kulit ular putih yang mengelupas. Sarutobi menatap bingung Minato. "Apa maksudmu, Minato? Aku tidak mengerti," Sarutobi angkat bicara. Raut wajah Minato menegang, "memang ini bukan bukti yang konkrit. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan 'orang itu'," ujar Minato. Sarutobi berdiri dan memandang jendela besar di belakangnya.

"Aku sangat tahu kalau 'dia' tak bisa lepas dari ular putih," ujar Sarutobi. "Anda tak perlu menyesalinya, Inspektur. Lagipula ini hanya sebatas hipotesa dan belum terbukti dengan jelas," kata Minato. Sarutobi sedikit menoleh.

"Ya. Hanya saja aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,"

….

"Bagaimana?" seorang pria berkulit pucat berbicara dengan nada sangat tenang. "Aku melihat mereka menyelidiki rumah itu," jawab pria berkacamata di depannya. "Hmm.. Begitukah? Tak lama lagi kita akan memulai operasinya," ujar pria berkulit pucat itu. Nada suaranya tenang namun terkesan kejam.

"Kau melakukannya seperti saat zaman primitif," sela seseorang berjubah hitam yang kehadirannya tak diundang itu.

"Kau?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Orochimaru," sapanya. Lelaki berjubah dan bertopeng itu berjalan dan bersandar di tembok lalu membuka tudungnya.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Tanya Orochimaru. "Hanya menawarkan kerja sama," jawab laki-laki bertopeng itu dengan tenang. Orochimaru tak bergeming. Memandang laki-laki bertopeng itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam White School dengan mudah," lanjut laki-laki bertopeng itu seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Orochimaru. Orochimaru menyeringai, "maksudmu? Caraku dengan menarik mereka melalui kasus takkan berhasil?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Jika dengan kasus, itu bukan ide buruk. Tapi, ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyusup ke dalam sekolah 'kawan lamamu' itu," ujar pria bertopeng itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan sistem penjagaan dengan memasukkan virus," Orochimaru tak mau kalah. Laki-laki berjubah itu tertawa merendahkan.

"Apa yang lucu, Tobi?"

"Kau kira itu akan berhasil? Kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana jika kau bekerja sama denganku? Kita punya tujuan yang sama. Hanya saja target kita berbeda. Kau menghancurkan Sarutobi dan aku akan menghancurkan musuh lamaku," ujar pria yang dipanggil Tobi itu.

"Kau tahu apa?! Orang yang dianggap mati sepertimu tak akan bisa melakukan apapun," Orochimaru meremehkan. "Aku bisa memberimu cara yang lebih baik. Aku bisa membuat salah satu murid sekolah itu berbalik menjadi musuh yang tangguh. Akan lebih mudah jika mempengaruhi orang dalam yang hatinya sedang goyah," jelas Tobi percaya diri.

"Dan aku yakin kau takkan menang dengan jumlahmu yang sedikit. Dibandingkan dengan kami, kau kalah jumlah. Jika kau bekerja sama denganku, kau takkan menyesal,"

"Cih!"

"Orochimaru-_sama_?" panggil Kabuto. Orochimaru menghadap Tobi, "aku akan bekerja sama denganmu," ujarnya. "Orochimaru-_sama?_" Kabuto terkejut dengan keputusan tuannya itu yang tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Kabuto, mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka," ujar Orochimaru membalikkan badannya membelakangi Tobi. "Baik,"

Tobi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja. Langkahnya pun tak terdengar. Orochimaru mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'_Ketika saatnya tiba, aku akan membalas perlakuanmu, Tobi_,_'_

**To Be Continue **

Waaaa! Finally saya bisa melanjutkan ini! Ada yang mau lempar atau protes sama Aikha? Protes aja nggak papa. Saya kelamaan update gara-gara persiapan masuk SMA dan tugas bejibun dan bikin nilai saya kayak barisan bukit dan lembah yang naik turun #curcol#

Soal Tobi, anggap saja dia bukan Obito. Anggap saja dia Madara hwahahahahaha *ditendang Masashi Kishimoto*

T.T gomenasai minna. Berhubung udah di update, sekarang waktunya balas review dari para readers ^^

**Guest :** Arigatou~ #bungkuk 180 derajat (?)# Ahh.. Maaf, Naruto-nya nggak ikut soalnya ini misi khusus. Hehehe… Thanks for review. Mampir lagi yaaa~

**skyesphantom: **Wah arigatou~ penasaran? Ini udah update. Baca lagi kalo gitu hehehe. Silahkan di fav! Aikha dan Hoshi makin seneng kalau ada yang fav. ^^v

**deshitiachan :**Penasaran? Ini udah update ^^. Arigatou atas review-nya.

**Ameru-chan :** Ini dilanjut kok. Maaf update lama. Arigatou atas review-nya.

Nah udah semua kaan? Nggak ada yang belum dibales, kan? Kalau begitu, Aikha dan Hoshi pamit. See you in the next chapter! ^^

_**Aikharyunara n Hoshi Uzuki**_


End file.
